amor de verano
by Aiiri
Summary: Tohru y megumi están enamorados de natsuno pero este está saliendo con kaori,¿serán capaz de separarlos?
1. odioso comienzo,odioso verano

wolas! este es mi primer fic de shiki y bueno solo pedirles que se que tengo una horrible ortografia y no me gusta narrar tanto porque no es mi fuerte pero como narrar es esencial trato de mejorar ^^ en fin los personajes me quedaron occ pero si no lo hacia no podria escribir esta historia.

dejen comentarios! son mi sueldo U.U acepto de todo tipo siempre y cuando sean constructivos y positivos! los ofensivos por supuesto que no quien los querria y para las personas que estaban leyendo mi fic de vampire knight tranquilas que ya subire el ultimo capitulo sin nada mas que decir que lo disfruten si es que pueden!

* * *

><p>Tohru se sentía orgulloso por ser amigo de natsuno ya que este chico de ciudad no era para nada sociable pero que él lo haya elegido como "mejor y único amigo" lo hacia sentirse elogiado, aunque éste nunca se lo hubiera mencionado.<p>

Tal vez lo único que Tohru odiaba de sotoba era el infernal verano y peor aún en la temporada de clases que recién empezaba, al menos tenía la suerte de conducir hasta la escuela para estrenar su reluciente licencia de conducir y así escapar de caminar bajo el sol o esperar el autobús mientras te derrites vivo. Este era su último año de secundaria después de esto tendría que ver como realizar su vida, ¿planes para ello?, ni siquiera los había pensado, ¿le preocupaba?, menos, él sólo pensaba en el presente tenía un año por delante para pensar en que hacer con su vida, ahora quería disfrutar con sus amigos y con uno en especial y ese era "yuuki natsuno". Era un año nuevo y eso quería decir experiencias nuevas pero Tohru no sabía que algunas de estas experiencias no serían de su agrado.

-oye natsuno!-le gritó él castaño al que el nombrado se volteo a ver-¿quieres que te lleve?, hace demasiado calor para que vayas caminado hacia la escuela

-está bien-dijo sin ninguna expresión y se subió al auto

-¿Cómo has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía

-por favor, solo ha sido una semana que me fui con mis padres a la ciudad-decía cansado por el calor

-pensé que no volverías, ya que tu odias este pueblo-decía con un poco de desilusión

-tenía la intención pero….

-acaso ¿hay algo que te amarre aquí?-tohru sentía curiosidad por la respuesta de natsuno

-tal vez-dijo algo distraído a lo que el castaño le quedo mirando aún más con curiosidad, que algo detenga el mayor deseo de natsuno debía ser algo grande-en vez de estar mirándome deberías estar mirando hacia el frente-le regaño natsuno al que este se avergonzó por haberse quedado mirando a natsuno y que éste se diera cuenta

-bien llegamos-y tohru se estacionó-al menos este es mi último año

-espero que esta vez estudies más en vez de pasártela jugando con los videojuegos-decía natsuno bajándose del auto

-si, si-le contestó imitando la acción del menor

Los dos chicos estaban a punto de entrar cuándo el peliazul se tropieza con alguien cayendo al suelo

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto tohru

-si pero que demonios-decía natsuno mientras se sobaba la cadera

-lo siento mucho natsuno-san!-se disculpaba una chica

-no importa pero no puedes correr por los pasillos-decía algo molesto el chico

-¿tu no eres la hija de los Tanaka?-interrumpió tohru

-así es, como es mi primer año en secundaria estaba un poco nerviosa y quería salir a tomar un poco de aire-les decía kaori que vestía el uniforme de secundaria y llevaba el pelo suelto

-vaya si que te ves distinta ¿no lo crees natsuno?

-eh? Por-porque me preguntas a mí-dijo sonrojado parándose dispuesto a seguir su camino, la verdad era que natsuno había quedado embobado por la transformación de la chica, había hablado algunas veces con ella pero siempre que lo hacia la veía como una niña pequeña al igual que con su hermano menor pero ahora no sabia porque pero incluso la encontró hasta linda. por otra parte tohru también se había quedado embobado pero no fue por kaori si no que fue por el sonrojo que tenia natsuno en ese momento solo lo había visto sonrojarse como unas dos veces pero muy levemente esta vez fue notorio, si tohru hubiera tenido una cámara en ese mismo instante no hubiera dudado en sacarle una foto

Ya en clases natsuno tuvo la mala fortuna de tener como compañera de clases a megumi Shimizu su admiradora número uno ya que natsuno tenia muchas y por qué no decir también muchos, en cambio para la chica era como una bendición que Dios le había dado, los dos iban en segundo año de secundaria y tenían la misma edad y deseaban lo mismo irse de ese pueblo pero cuando se trataba de calificaciones natsuno era el que resaltaba ya que él era el mejor de la clase mientras que ella solo era promedio. Pasando la jornada llego la hora de almuerzo como no había cafetería los alumnos tenían que llevar sus propios almuerzos, algunos preferían comer bajo un árbol en los patios de la escuela y en estos se encontraban tohru y natsuno.

-oye natsuno, oí que estas en la misma clase que Shimizu

-por desgracia si-dijo este en un suspiro

-tienes suerte eres muy popular entre las chicas-le decía tohru sonriendo

-a eso no le llamo suerte, siempre tienes que andar rechazando sus declaraciones y regalos del día de los enamorados y si son muy persistentes tienes que aceptarlo, es molesto sabes

-bueno yo nunca he recibido ningún regalo ni tampoco una declaración de amor así que no sabría responderte

-da igual después de todo no estoy interesado en esas cosas-dijo dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja

-para serte sincero pienso que la persona que tenga tu corazón va ha ser muy afortunada-le dio una mirada tierna al que el menor le provoco escalofríos

-¿afortunada? Porque lo dices, yo no soy un chico al que todos quisieran a su lado ni siquiera hablo con la gente

-eso es lo que te hace misterioso y las personas quieren saber mas de ti

-como si fuera un completo misterio-dijo con arrogancia el peliazul

-sabes la primera vez que te vi me diste mucha curiosidad, pero no tenia intención de hacerme amigo tuyo-natsuno lo miraba atentamente haciendo que el castaño se incomodara-pero después cunado te fui conociendo ya no sentía curiosidad y me di cuenta de que la pasaba muy bien contigo y el tiempo en que estaba contigo era agradable hasta…..

-¿hasta ahora sigues sintiendo lo mismo?-le pregunto el menor, tohru por su parte se sorprendió un poco ya que no esperaba que el chico le preguntara eso, le quería responder pero no sabia como pero al sentir la mirada impaciente de natsuno no le quedo otra que responderle

-claro que sigo sintiendo lo mismo pero-estaba un poco nervioso-es un poco diferente-pauso un poco y lo miro a los ojos, natsuno no sabia porque pero también estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir tohru-natsuno yo..., l-lo que quiero decir es que lo qu-que siento es...

-disculpen, este natsuno-san-interrumpió kaori

-eh- s-si-se volteo a ver a la chica mientras que todo el valor de tohru se echo abajo aunque en cierto sentido le agradeció a la hija de los Tanaka que lo haya interrumpido ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de decir? El calor lo debió de haber afectado, se dijo.

-natsuno-san sé que ya lo dije pero discúlpame por favor –dijo haciendo una reverencia

-disculparte pero ¿de que?

-por lo de esta mañana es que te vi tan molesto que yo…

-si lo dices porque tropezaste conmigo no estoy enojado

-¿en serio?-kaori sonrío haciendo que natsuno se sonrojara levemente

-se-seria un poco estúpido si me enfadara por algo así-decía desviando la mirada. Tohru podía sentir la atmosfera que había entre ellos y podía decirse que si el se iba no se darían cuenta, se sentía como la quinta pata del gato y eso no le agrado para nada.

-bueno es hora de irme nos vemos natsuno-san, tohru-sempai-y la chica se fue

-es irónico no crees-hablo tohru

-que cosa

-normalmente te molesta que te llamen por tu nombre

-y aun así lo haces así que me acostumbre

-pero no con otras personas-dijo esto con un tono frío lo que llamo la atención del peliazul

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-nada solo encontré extraño que no te molestara que kaori-chan te llamara por tu nombre

-pero que…

-bueno ya terminó la hora del almuerzo así que me iré a clases, nos vemos a la salida-y dicho esto tohru se marcho dejando a un natsuno muy extrañado por su actitud.

Dos horas mas tarde…

Kaori estaba en la biblioteca luchando por alcanzar un libro dando pequeños brincos pero sin éxito.

-oh vamos estúpido libro-se quejaba mientras apenas tocaba el libro con los dedos hasta que una pálida mano se lo pasó

-¿ese es el libro que querías?

-si muchas gracias-se dio la vuelta para agradecerle pero al hacerlo se enredo con sus pies y cayo encima de natsuno con sus manos en su pecho-lo siento mucho natsuno-san-dijo toda roja

-no te preocupes no debí ponerme atrás tuyo-decía sentándose-este te podías salir de encima mío

-¡lo-lo siento mucho!- dijo aun mas roja, casi como un tomate

-jaja descuida-río natsuno

-qu-que pasa

-solo lo encontré un poco gracioso nada mas-sonrío

-ya veo-sonrió también y se quedaron juntos en la biblioteca natsuno ayudándola a estudiar y ésta tratando de poner atención

Mientras tanto

Tohru se había cansado de esperar a natsuno así que se decidió a ir a buscarlo dirigiéndose a su salón, se asomo a la puerta y no vio a nadie excepto a

-oye Shimizu-le llamo, la chica se volvió a ver

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto enojada como siempre

-¿sabes donde fue natsuno?

-y ¿porque debería saberlo?

-bueno como siempre lo tienes en la mira

-¡que dijiste!-megumi se molesto aún más

-tranquila no lo dije para molestarte-decía tohru calmándola

-tohru-chan!

-yuuki-kun!-se emociono la chica al escuchar la voz del chico

-oh natsuno-se giro alegre por encontrar a su amigo-y kaori-chan-dijo esto como si la alegría se le hubiese esfumado

-¡que! Kaori!-megumi se acerco a donde estaba tohru para ver si se trataba de esa kaori y así fue, ella y natsuno venían caminado juntos hacia ellos-¿pero porque?-megumi se sentía algo frustrada al ver esa escena

-lo siento tohru-chan pero acompañare a kaori a su casa

-¿que?, e-esta bien-tohru estaba tan sorprendido que no le salían las palabras

-perdón por hacerte esperar, nos vemos mañana

-no-no importa

-hasta mañana tohru-sempai, megumi-chan-y la chica se fue junto con natsuno

Tohru y megumi se quedaron viendo como se iban, ambos igual de asombrados y molestos nunca se les paso por la cabeza que un día kaori y natsuno se irían juntos de la escuela tan felices como se les veía pero esta no seria la primera vez que le sucedería esto y tampoco seria la primera vez en que tohru y megumi estuvieran de acuerdo en algo y que en esta ocasión lo eran sus emociones.

* * *

><p>eso fue el primer capitulo gracias por leer!<p>

les advertí que era mala pero es que aun soy principiante ^^, me esforzare para ser mejor!

comenten si quieren y para las personas que solo leen igual muchísimas gracias por detenerse a leerlo.

hasta entonces

sayo!


	2. odiosa verdad

**_wolas! airi-san se disculpa por la enorme tardanza pero estupidas pruebas y trabajos me tenian ocupada ¬¬ si soy una anti estudios, bueno de antemano les agradezco a las personas que estan leyendo esta historia en especial a Diosa-Kawaii tu comentario me hizo feliz! ya que pocas veces siento felicidad U.U, bueno vamos a lo que nos concierne ejem aqui esta el segundo cap de mi primer fic de shiki! para quienes odien a megumi tendran que soportarla porque yo la amo ^^ como siempre dejen comentarios o solo lean da igual si no les gusta mandenme al infierno no les quito mas tiempo ah! se me olvidaba shiki no me pertenece si no a fuyumi ono._**

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en el pueblo de Sotoba, eran las ocho de la mañana y los rayos de sol estaban pegando más fuertes que de costumbre pero a la vez había un refrescante viento con el que se podía soportar el sofocante calor que aterrizaba a esas horas de la mañana.<p>

-¡ya me voy!-decía él chico castaño haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-eh?, ¿No vas en el auto?-le pregunto su madre.

-hoy no-y sin mas que decir tohru se fue a la escuela.

Había pensado en ir por natsuno pero al ver la hora dedujo que ya no estaría en casa, así que se encamino para ver si lo podía alcanzar en la parada del autobús. Tohru aún estaba algo alterado por lo que había ocurrido ayer, después de todo estuvo a punto de confesarse a su mejor amigo, si no hubiera sido por kaori…-se detuvo-ella estaba muy apegada a natsuno ayer y lo peor de todo es que a éste no le molestaba en lo absoluto, incluso se fueron juntos después de las clases, la prefirió a ella antes que a él-se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación-no podía estar celoso por algo así. No era como si se fueran a enamorar el uno del otro o si?-tohru estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y accidentalmente choca con cierta chica de pelo rosa.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, que no ves por donde vas idiota?-decía una furiosa megumi mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-lo siento shimizu no fue mi intención-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano pero a la que megumi ignoró.

-tsk, ya comenzaron las clases y todavía no despabilas-le miro-así no tendrás futuro sabes

-lo sé, sólo no dormí muy bien anoche eso es todo-le contestaba rascándose la mejilla

-no tienes por qué decírmelo no es como si te lo hubiese preguntado-dijo arrogante

-acaso no duermes o que.

-¿po-por que lo dices?

-generalmente las personas que no duermen siempre están de mal humor-comenzó a caminar dejando a megumi atrás

-ha!, espera un momento ¿quién te dijo que estaba de mal humor?-decía alcanzando a tohru

-bueno como siempre estas enojada y eres arrogante, además siempre cuando se te acerca alguien tu como que…

-ya entendí!-interrumpió al castaño-pero no puedo evitarlo odio realmente este pueblo

-¿Por qué?-fue su única palabra

-porque esta alejado de la sociedad, de las grandes ciudades y la vida lujosa, también toda la gente que habita este pueblo es vieja y no saben hacer otra cosa que chismotear todo lo que escuchan o ven, siempre burlándose de cómo me visto o por mi actitud-tomo un respiro-si yo no les agrado, ¿Por qué tendría que agradarme ellos a mi?

-para serte sincero no podría decirte si me agradas o no pues no te conozco lo suficiente-sonrió-pero creo que hoy nos acercamos un poco más

-pero que dices-se sonrojó

-vaya ya llegamos a la parada del autobús-se volvió a megumi-se me hizo corto el camino hablando contigo

-quieres dejar de hablar estupideces

-jeje esta bien, ah-suspiró-pensé que aquí estaría natsuno quería hablar con él

-ahí viene el autobús que suerte-decía megumi aliviada por no esperar como una hora bajo el sol

-al menos no llegaremos tarde-le contesto tohru con una sonrisa

Tohru y Megumi estaban a punto de subirse cuando escucharon unos gritos

-kyaaa! Apresúrate natsuno-san o perderemos el autobús-gritaba la chica de pelo negro

-es-espera un poco kaori-natsuno estaba corriendo para alcanzar a la chica

-¡natsuno, yuuki-kun!-dijeron al unísono

-se van a subir o no-les pregunto el conductor

-s-si disculpe-le contesto tohru empujando a megumi para que subiera y echo esto el autobús partió sin esperar a los otros chicos

-hay no el autobús se fue-se lamentaba kaori

-aún podemos alcanzarlo si corremos a la otra parada-sugirió natsuno

-esta bien vamos-y empezaron a correr nuevamente

Mientras tanto en el autobús

-no, no puedo creerlo-megumi se encontraba molesta muy molesta-como puede estar la idiota de kaori con yuuki-kun de verdad no puedo creerlo-le reclamaba a tohru que estaba sentado a su lado.

-así que estaba con ella-dijo decepcionado, sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto ciego del piso del autobús.

-¿Qué te pasa?, hay algo interesante que ver en el suelo-le miro con una ceja alzada

-por supuesto que no-respiro profundo-solo me lleve una pequeña desilusión

-¿tanto te afecta ver a yuuki-kun y a kaori juntos?

-mira quien habla-le sonrío con ironía.

-no actúas como debería hacerlo un amigo-dijo relajándose en el asiento.

-y como debería hacerlo?-contesto con voz fría.

-bu-bueno..

-¡¿Qué sabes de amigos cuando nunca has tenido?-megumi se sorprendió por la reacción del castaño y él también, megumi no tenia la culpa.

-lo siento-se disculpo a lo que la chica bajo la mirada.

-talvez no sepa de amigos pero si se sobre el amor y sé mucho mas si no es correspondido

Tohru abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que dijo megumi, ¿acaso era muy obvio su amor por natsuno?-por que me dices eso no es como si estuviera enamora-

-si lo estas!-le interrumpió-puedo darme cuenta

-estas equivocada-tohru se negaba a aceptarlo.

-entonces dime, ¿por qué huiste?-megumi se estaba irritando

- ¿huir?, de quien

-de yuuki-kun, perfectamente pudiste decirle al conductor que esperara así hubiera alcanzado a tomar el autobús.

Tohru no respondía solo se miraba las manos, ¿huyendo de natsuno? ¿Por qué?

-pero preferiste huir porque no soportas verlo con kaori.

Era verdad todo lo que decía megumi era totalmente verdadero pero no quería escucharlo, ¿era eso malo?.

-y que si lo admito solucionara algo?-claramente no, nunca solucionaría el hecho que esta enamorado hasta la medula de su mejor amigo.

-no creas que no te entiendo-megumi se tranquilizo un poco-vamos tenemos que bajarnos.

Ya en clases

-oye natsuno

-ah tohru-chan-se volteo a verlo

-¿Dónde has estado en toda la mañana?, te he buscado por todos lados-dijo sonriendo como siempre

-llegue tarde-contesto con su voz fría a tohru no le gustaba cuando hablaba así. Le dolía.

-eso no es común en ti, ¿te sucedió algo?

-solo me quede dormido no es nada importante-desvió la mirada

-deberías acostarte mas temprano

-talvez

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar ambos querían hablar pero no sabían como empezar, ambos ocultaban algo pero no se atrevían a decirlo.

-tohru-chan…

-natsuno…-hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento dilo tú primero-le dijo tohru-lo mío puede esperar

-bueno yo...

-natsuno-san!-se le acerco kaori

-¿kaori?

-puedes venir un momento?-le decía tomándolo del brazo-ah! tohru-sempai no te vi, ¿te molesta si me llevo a natsuno-san por un rato?

-cla-claro que no-sonrío triste-nos vemos después natsuno-hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue por el largo del pasillo.

-no soporto el calor-se quejo megumi-cuanto mas planea hablar este profesor-dirigió su mirada a natsuno que miraba por la ventana y recordó todas las veces que ella le había escrito cartas declarándose y cada una de ellas había sido rechazada-no entiendo yuuki-kun, si tu especialidad es romper los corazones ¿Por qué no se lo rompes a esa idiota?

Ya terminadas las clases los alumnos se preparaban para irse a sus casas, otros a comer algo o a divertirse y otros se quedaban a talleres de la escuela.

-tohru-chan!-le llamo natsuno al castaño que estaba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol

-¿que pasa?

-¿te iras con nosotros?-pregunto el peliazul

-¿nosotros?-y se fijo que kaori se encontraba al lado de natsuno-no váyanse ustedes, tengo unas cosas que hacer-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió.

-no vuelvas a quedarte dormido!-le grito a lo que natsuno solo se volteó a mirarlo molesto.

¿Vas a dejarlo ir de nuevo?, ¿no vas a luchar por él?, la mente de tohru lo torturaba siempre que podía lo hacia por eso a tohru no le gustaba pensar, porque sabia que su mente jugaría con él. ¿Luchar por él?, para qué, cuando su derrota esta anunciada desde el principio.

No podía confesarle sus sentimientos porque tenia miedo de perderlo, pero una parte de él le decía que ya lo estaba perdiendo y otra que ya lo había perdido en cualquiera de los casos él no sabría que hacer, no podría ir corriendo a decirle -¡no te vayas con ella, quédate conmigo porque te amo!-eso empeoraría las cosas. Si tohru pierde a natsuno él simplemente no haría nada.

-¿no te vas con ellos?-no se había dado cuenta cuando megumi se acerco a él

-como crees-río irónico

-aun así pudiste haber estado un tiempo con él

-no soy un masoquista-cerro los ojos

-ya veo

-¿nos vamos juntos?-se paro de la banca

-¿Por qué debería irme contigo?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-porque el camino es muy largo para irse solo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>como les dije esta historia puede acabar yaoi o no eso depende de ustedes! <em>**

**_gracias por leer!_**


	3. odiosa tranquilidad

**_ejem... _bueno no tengo excusas para mi eterno retraso, solo que no tenia inspiracion y se me habia olvidado la contraseña XD, asi que porfavor perdonenme, tienen todo el derecho de martirisarme porque merezco la muerte U.U pero ya que estamos aqui! les dejo el tercer capitulo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN! aunque sean muy pocas no importa, incluso si fuera una sola para mi es mas que suficiente n.n asi que estoy muy muy agradecida por sus comentarios. ya pues no los molesto más al parecer ganara el yaoi y eso a mi me gusta XD sin mas que decir disfruten o torturense con este capitulo.__**

* * *

><p>Hoy el sol estaba un poco mas tranquilo que los días anteriores, era un clima templado y agradable, era de esos días donde un ambiente de tranquilidad te invadía y relajaba pero este no era el caso de Tohru, él simplemente no podía estar tranquilo gracias a cierto chico peliazul.<p>

-¿de nuevo te vas caminando?-le pregunto su madre al chico castaño

-si, el clima esta agradable para una caminata-le sonrío con pereza

Caminaba rumbo a la escuela sin animo alguno, tenia sueño ya que no pudo dormir por culpa de su mente que no lo dejaba en paz, se imaginaba a él y natsuno juntos pero no como amigos si no como una pareja... suspiró ante aquel pensamiento, ¿que sentido tiene ser una pareja cuando solo uno es el que ama?, ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser el amor? Definitivamente puede ser muy cruel.

-ah-suspiró-llevan apenas dos días juntos y yo ya estoy al borde de la depresión-dijo Tohru para si.

-¿al borde de la depresión?, debe ser algo bien grave para que estés así-le dijo una voz muy conocida para él

-na-natsuno-tohru se sorprendió al ver al chico que le quita el sueño

-¿Por qué reaccionas así?-decía natsuno entrecerrando los ojos-¿acaso no querías toparte conmigo?

-como dices...-sonrío nervioso, en cierto sentido natsuno tenia razón. No quería toparse con él, no podía verlo a los ojos ya que recordaba lo que estaba pensado anoche-creí que te vendrías con kaori así que...

-¿venirme con kaori?-(hoy es el día de natsuno para hacer preguntas n.ñ)-no tengo un motivo como para hacerlo

-entonces no hay nada entre...-tohru estaba confundido, entonces ¿todo era producto de su mente paranoica?-ah-suspiró-olvídalo

-realmente no te entiendo-lo miro curioso el peliazul-es mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde

-si-dijo con desgano, "_a mi no me importaría llegar tarde si así puedo estar mas tiempo contigo"-_pensó el castaño algo mas aliviado por saber que entre natsuno y kaori no había nada mas que una simple amistad, pero eso no solucionaba el problema de que estaba enamorado de él y que no podía confesársele ya que perdería la hermosa amistad que han tenido durante estos años.

Ya en la escuela tuvieron que separarse, natsuno se dirigió a su salón mientras que tohru tenia una guerra interna de si entrar o saltarse las clases, en eso estaba cuando una voz algo chillona interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces parado aquí?, hace ya 15 minutos sonó el timbre para entrar-decía megumi parada con ambas manos en la cadera

-pues lo mismo va para ti no?-se volteo para ver a la chica

-me retrase un poco nada mas-dijo megumi desviando la mirada bruscamente

-jee...-sonrío pícaramente-acaso te entretuviste haciendo algo

-la tarea-respondió seria-olvide hacerla así que la hice ahora

-¿Qué nunca sonríes?-la molesto tohru haciendo que megumi se enfadara

-no estoy para escuchar tus tonterías, si me disculpas voy a clases-decía caminando hacia su salón pero se volteo antes de llegar a el-y tu deberías hacer lo mismo si no quieres que la palabra futuro se te vea tan lejana-y sin mas que decir megumi entro al salón

-vaya se parece a mi madre-dijo tohru rascándose la cabeza. Todos creían que él nunca pensaba en su futuro pero estaban equivocados, si había pensado en el mas de una vez, su futuro ideal era tener un trabajo estable y una casa no tan ostentosa que sea mas acogedora, talvez cambiar el auto por uno mas nuevo y estar con la persona que amaba, estar con natsuno y que el lo amara. Ese era su futuro, uno realmente lejano de la realidad.

Ya en la hora de almuerzo natsuno y tohru se encontraban sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol disfrutando su almuerzo, había mucho y a la vez nada que decir, ambos querían hablar pero temían lo que pudiera salir de su boca. Pero a tohru no le gustaba estar en silencio ya que su mente se aprovechaba de esos instantes para atormentarle, necesitaba romperlo de alguna manera, hacer un comentario no importa lo estúpido que sea o molestar a natsuno; cualquier cosa servia con tan solo callar la voz de su interior.

-hoy esta extrañamente tranquilo-fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

-pues yo creo tu estas extrañamente tranquilo hoy-dijo el peliazul mirando de reojo a su amigo

-jeje, ¿tu crees?-bien eso no se lo esperaba, pero era cierto estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal, si es que alguna ves lo ha estado. ¡ah!, como odiaba que natsuno tuviera siempre razón, lo conocía muy bien y eso le agradaba. Aunque natsuno sabía mucho de él, tohru sabía muy poco o nada de su chico peliazul y eso era porque el menor no se abría a él, eso le entristecía totalmente, aun era un extraño en el corazón de natsuno y tal vez siempre lo será.

-dime tohru-chan-la voz de natsuno lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿qu-que pasa?-dijo distraído

-¿Por qué has estado actuando extraño últimamente?-lo miro expectante por la respuesta, aunque sabía de sobra que el castaño le mentiría, no perdía nada con preguntar.

-como crees natsuno-sonrío, de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto odiaba-he estado actuando como siempre-pero que mentira, se nota a millas que él no es el mismo, ¿desde cuando se había vuelta tan falso?

-no mientas-dijo cortante-porque conmigo no resultará

-tienes razón-se rasco la cabeza-no puedo mentir, al menos no a ti-pero de alguna forma lo hacia con sus sentimientos-solo es que no he podido dormir

-¿no has podido dormir?, ¿acaso tienes pesadillas?-aunque natsuno no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por su amigo, no le gustaba que actuara así, tan distante, ese no era el tohru que conocía.

-bueno no son exactamente pesadillas-¡¿pesadillas? Estar con natsuno, que los dos se amen y son felices ¡¿es una pesadilla? Si es así entonces estaría viviendo en un mundo de locos.-pero no le des importancia, es un poco de insomnio nada mas

-¿Qué no le de importancia?-dijo el menor algo decepcionado-solo quiero ayudarte pero si tu me alejas no puedo hacerlo.

-nat...suno-tohru se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras del menor, se encerró tanto en el mismo que no se dio cuenta que estaba alejando a las personas de su alrededor

-no me gusta que actúes así-tohru no sabia nada, ni siquiera tenia la minima idea de lo difícil que era pronunciar esas palabras, por primera vez estaba expresando lo que sentía-así que por favor...-él nunca le había rogado nada a nadie pero ahora lo hacia, ¿hasta donde tendría que llegar para que su amigo le contara lo que realmente le sucedía?

Por otra parte tohru estaba asombrado, ¿realmente era cierto lo que estaba escuchando?, ¿esas palabras eran reales o tan solo era una mala broma de su mente?, no podía creerlo, por su culpa natsuno estaba preocupado, triste, decepcionado; se sentía horrible, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en lo que sentía él?, definitivamente no se lo perdonaba

-tohru-chan...yo

-natsuno-le interrumpió el castaño-escúchame; esta bien te diré lo que me sucede pero por favor no pienses que te he alejado-tohru lo tomo de los hombros haciendo que lo mirara de frente-lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante, no...no pienses que soy un enfermo o algo así, las cosas pasaron así y ya no puedo cambiarlas y tampoco quiero hacerlo...

-¿de que estas hablando?, yo realmente no te entiendo-natsuno no comprendía porque hacia tanto jaleo para decirle algo, pero aun así quería saberlo, lo tenia intranquilo, el parloteo de tohru era eterno.

-la verdad es que yo...-tomo aire-natsuno yo te a...-tohru fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre que indicaba que la hora de almuerzo había acabado, no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. "_mierda",_ pensaron los dos chicos al saber que aquí se tendrían que separar.

-es hora de irnos-dijo tohru parándose dispuesto a irse pero natsuno que aun se encontraba sentado lo tomo del brazo deteniendo su andar.

-aun nos queda tiempo, vamos dime lo que ibas a decir-natsuno estaba molesto, tanta intriga, tanto jaleo, tanto esfuerzo que puso en sus palabras para que llegaran al mismo punto, o sea nada-¡vamos tohru-chan!, ¿Qué esperas?

Tohru le sonrío dulcemente a natsuno, después de todo tenia derecho a estar molesto pero el valor que tenia hace solo un instante se había desvanecido, ahora ya no podía decirle que lo amaba, todos sus ánimos se fueron y estaba cansado, no sabia que intentar declararse seria tan agotador.

-perdóname natsuno-tohru le ofreció la mano al chico peliazul-te prometo que te lo diré...solo espérame, dame tiempo ¿si?, y te prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber, así que por favor...

-ah-suspiró-esta bien-dijo natsuno resignado, más no podía hacer, no lo obligaría tampoco; esperaría a que tohru se lo dijera por su propia voluntad. Solo rogaba para que la espera no fuera eterna.

-gracias natsuno-sonrío cansado, natsuno podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, por eso mismo no le dio mas rodeo al asunto

-eres un idiota-natsuno le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando la ayuda de su amigo y esto fue lo ultimo que se dijeron antes de separarse.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento pero cuando estaba con natsuno era como si se detuviera y solo existieran ellos dos, esos eran los momentos más felices de sus días, aunque solo sea un minuto que estuviera con él, le bastaba para ser feliz, se preguntaba si tendría el valor para confesársele pronto a natsuno, esta ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaba y en las dos veces fue interrumpido, era irónico, es como si el destino no quisiera que se le declarara, rió ante aquel pensamiento ¿es tan imposible su amor por natsuno que hasta el mismísimo destino se oponía?, no cabe duda que era un chico con mala suerte en el amor.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, los dos chicos disfrutaban de su compañía, tohru le hablaba tonterías a natsuno y este solo escuchaba. Si natsuno no le correspondía estaba bien, se conformaría con ser su amigo si este no terminara odiándolo; ese era el miedo de tohru, que natsuno lo odiara, después de todo él era un chico y peor que todo era su mejor amigo pero ahora no era el momento para pensar esas cosas, disfrutaría su tiempo con el chico peliazul al máximo.

A la hora de salida tohru fue en busca de su amigo para que volvieran juntos a casa, hace dos días que no se iban juntos y eso para el castaño era como dos siglos de una caminata solitaria.

-oye natsuno-le llamo asomándose por la puerta-¿estás listo?

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a mi salón llamándome por mi nombre-decía natsuno mientras se acercaba al castaño

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-que si los demás te escuchan, también me empezaran a llamar así y eso me molesta

-¿eso significa que solo yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-a tohru le gusto esa idea de que solo él lo pudiera llamar así

-no-contestó seco-pero tú eres un caso especial ya que eres un idiota-sonrío divertido el menor

-oye...yo no soy tan idiota como piensas

-a si? Pues demuéstramelo-y natsuno empezó a andar hacia la salida sin esperar al otro chico

-¡pues ya te lo demostrare!-dijo tohru mientras alcanzaba a su amigo.

-estaré esperando-natsuno y tohru se quedaron mirando por un buen rato hasta que...

-¡natsuno-san!-kaori se acerco al nombrado-ne-necesito pedirte un favor muy enorme-decía haciendo una reverencia

-¿un favor?-la miro dudoso-¿de que se trata?

-bu-bueno yo-la chica desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba levemente-¡¿pu-puedes ser mi tutor?

-¿tu tutor?-alzo una ceja incrédulo-¿Por qué quieres que lo sea?

-es que... no entiendo nada y como tú eres uno de los mejores alumnos, pensé que...me podrías ayudar-esto último lo dijo en un susurro

A natsuno no le agradaba mucho la idea ya que no le gustaba enseñar, pero kaori era su amiga y realmente le debe de estar costando esta cosa de los estudios, así que termino por aceptar.

-ah-suspiró-esta bien

-¡¿en serio? ¡Muchas gracias!- kaori abrazó a natsuno sorprendiendo no solo al menor, también a tohru que estaba viendo toda la escena en primera fila-eh! Dis-discúlpame-la chica se alejo lo mas rápido posible al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, estaba roja como tomate no podía creer que había abrazado a natsuno.

-no...no hay problema-natsuno desvió la mirada también sonrojado por el actuar de la chica

Definitivamente eso era un atentado a su corazón. ¿Cuánta veces había deseado abrazar a natsuno de la forma en que lo hizo kaori?, cada vez que lo intentaba este lo esquivaba pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo con ella?, ¿Por qué no la alejo?. Era muy luego para decir que este día iba a acabar bien para tohru.

-y... ¿cuando empezamos?- pregunto natsuno aun sonrojado

-¿puede ser hoy mismo?-miro nerviosa al chico-es que necesito ayuda con mi tarea y realmente no la entiendo

_-"por supuesto que no. No puede ser ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca"-_pensaba tohru tal vez no molesto pero si con un dolor en el pecho-_"vamos natsuno, dile que no puedes, que estas ocupado o que tienes que salir, cualquier cosa pero...no te vayas con ella"_-el castaño miraba atento a natsuno esperando la respuesta de este.

-lo siento tohru-dijo el peliazul mirando al suelo-pero hoy no podré irme contigo-esto ultimo lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-esta bien-sonrió-será para la próxima.

-si-le contesto antes de irse por el largo pasillo con kaori

Tohru se quedo solo, observando como sus figuras se alejaban cada vez mas, todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles que eran mecidas por el viento. Era una tranquilidad que en estos momentos, tohru odiaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y eso fue todo! encontre un poco flojo este capi n.ñ, si tienen ideas o si quieren preguntarme de que cuando actulizo o apresurarme con esto de las subidas de los capitulos busquenme en facebook solo diganme que leen mi fic ylos agrego n.n y si no no lo hare :D! mi nombre es Airi Fujisaki de Sakurai.<strong>_

_** yap espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!, tengo hecho hasta el 5 asi que no creo que me demore mucho y si lo hago ya saben donde encontrarme XD.**_

_**de antemano airi les pide perdón y paciencia **_

_**hasta entonces**_

_**bye! **_


	4. odiosa razón

**_hola! Airi vuelve del infierno para dejarles este nuevo capitulo, es cortito pero es que no daba para mas n.ñ,por favor perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía, estoy feliz porque en mayo lanzan la nueva cancion de Buck-Tick! __y se que a ustedes no le importa pero se los cuento igual XD, sin mas que decir los dejo leer._**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unos días desde que natsuno era tutor de kaori y también de que tohru cayera completamente en depresión, ya ni siquiera veía al peliazul, solo lo hacia en la hora de almuerzo y a veces no porque se encontraba con kaori; en estas ocasiones tohru prefería comer solo o con sus hermanos pero nunca con natsuno cuando este se encontraba con la chica del pelo azabache, simplemente porque no quería ver lo lindos que se veían juntos. Si aunque le costara admitirlo natsuno y kaori hacían buena pareja.<p>

-¿Por qué se ven tan bien juntos?-pregunto tohru molesto esperando a alguien que le contestara pero no había nadie junto a él, estaba completamente solo.

-esto no puede ser peor-dijo acercándose una chica que tohru conocía de sobra.

-¿Qué cosa?

-pues eso-decía megumi apuntando a natsuno y kaori que se encontraban juntos sentados en una banca-¡¿Cómo puedes permitir semejante cosa?

-¿qu-que tiene de malo?

-hah!-megumi se molestó con la pregunto realmente estúpida del castaño-¡¿Qué, eres idiota?

-oye tranquila-tohru estaba tratando de relajar un poco a megumi ya que esta había empezado a gritar y en consecuencia a llamar la atención de los que rondaban por ahí.-baja la voz que nos están mirando

-¿Cómo que tiene de malo?-megumi bajo un poco la voz, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera tranquila-¡pues todo!, ¡¿acaso no te molesta que yuuki-kun este todo el tiempo con esa tarada?

-so-solo la esta ayudando en los estudios-tohru se sentía incomodo con las preguntas de megumi-además hacen buena pareja.

-¿qu...?-la chica se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar las palabras de tohru-dime por favor que no es cierto lo que escuche

-vamos shimizu, acéptalo se ven bien jun...

Pero megumi no lo escuchaba, no podía entender al castaño ¿Cómo podía decir eso?, ¿acaso no amaba a yuuki-kun?, entonces porque...

-dime...-de pronto megumi se puso seria-¿realmente estas enamorado de yuuki-kun?

-claro que si, ¿Por qué lo dudas?-en cierto sentido tohru se sentía ofendido por la pregunta

-pues tu actitud me hace dudarlo-dijo más molesta de lo que estaba

-¿dudar?, ¿Por qué te hace dudarlo?

-porque alguien que esta enamorado no dejaría que alejaran a la persona que aman de su lado, no dejaría que estuviera con otra que no sea él y mas importante lucharía por esa persona y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Algo que tú no haces

-yo...-tohru no tenia nada que decir, megumi tenia absoluta y toda la razón, como odiaba que todas las personas a su alrededor tuvieran razón menos él, se sentía estúpido, mas de lo que él creía que era, el insomnio realmente le esta haciendo mal-¿y que quieres que haga?, natsuno no es una persona fácil

-¿crees que no lo se?, desde que él llego a este estúpido pueblo me le he confesado mas de treinta veces-aunque megumi no tenia planeado decirle a nadie el numero de veces que se le ha confesado a nuestro chico peliazul, no pudo evitarlo ya que tohru la sacaba muy rápido de sus casillas.

-¡¿tre-treinta veces?-el mayor estaba realmente sorprendido (y quien no o.o), y es que sabia de algunas conductas sicópatas de la chica pelirosa, como espiar a natsuno por la ventana de la habitación de este o pasarse mirándolo las dos horas de clases sin si quiera pestañear, pero ¿esto?, si cuando te rechazan la primera vez quedas destrozado y en la segunda te queda claro que esa persona no quiere nada contigo, entonces no seguirías intentándolo aunque algunos dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pero en este caso la tercera pasó hace tiempo; ahora entendía porque natsuno le tiene miedo a megumi.

-¿tiene algo de malo?-pregunto la chica desafiante

-¡ah!, bueno...no es que tenga algo malo, pero ¿no crees que te has excedido un poco?-ahora la reflexión de tohru es, que natsuno se ha convertido en una especie de amor platónico obsesivo para megumi o la chica perdió la cordura y se convirtió en una sicópata de natsunos. Cualquiera que sea, el resultado seria igual de escalofriante.

-¿excederme? El amor no tiene límites

-ya veo-sonrió comprendiendo que era mejor dejar a megumi como está.

-bueno y ¿Qué harás para que yuuki-kun deje de lado a esa idiota de kaori y vuelva a la amistad que tenían?

-em...yo-¿Qué es lo que haría?, no tenia ni la mas remota idea, además natsuno solo estaría con ella por algunos días hasta que kaori entendiera, después volvería a la normalidad y su vida seguiría igual como antes de que todo esto sucediera, así que no había de que alarmarse-creo que esperare

-¡¿esperar?, esperar a que yuuki-kun se enamore de kaori y ¿pierdas a tu amigo?-megumi se indigno con la repuesta de tohru-bien has lo que quieras, en cuanto me concierne a mi, seguiré luchando por el amor de yuuki-kun. Porque yo realmente lo amo-y sin decir mas megumi se fue dejando a tohru nuevamente solo.

Esperar es lo que tohru iba a hacer, cuando todo terminara iría con natsuno a declararse, ya no huiría mas estaba decidido, se arriesgaría sin importar que es lo que sucedería después.

Una semana después...

-Tohru-chan-le llamo el peliazul mientras iban camino a sus casas

-s-si?-el castaño estaba nervioso natsuno paso todo el día de hoy y ayer con él, eso significaba que kaori ya no necesitaba mas la ayuda del chico y también se significaba que era hora de que tohru se le confesara de una vez por todas a nuestro peliazul.

-necesito decirte algo...-natsuno se veía algo distante, bueno mas de lo que era

-¿Qué cosa?-tohru se incomodó un poco con la actitud del menor

-bueno...yo-de repente se escuchó el ruido del autobús que se iba acercando-¡te lo diré mañana después de clases!-y sin mas que decir natsuno corrió hacia la parada para poder tomar el vehiculo dejando a tohru algo desconcertado.

Al llegar a su casa, tohru se dirigió a su habitación aun pensando en que era lo que natsuno quería decirle, muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, incluso llego a pensar que natsuno se le confesaría primero pero la descarto de inmediato; eso era imposible...o ¿no?

Ya en la noche nuestro chico castaño se encontraba mirando la televisión para ser mas especifico estaba viendo el informe del clima. Lluvia a partir de esta noche es lo que decía la mujer, aunque a tohru no le gustaba mucho los días lluviosos no estaba mal que de vez en cuando cayeran unas gotas para tranquilizar el infierno del verano, miro por la ventana el cielo, la noche estaba despejada no había índices de que lloviera; no le creía mucho a la mujer ya que muy pocas veces le acertaba al pronostico que daba, así que decidió por dejar la ventana abierta por el calor insoportable de la noche y se largo a dormir, mañana seria un día decisivo, no solo para él si no que también para natsuno.

Cuando tohru despertó se encontró con toda su cama y parte de su habitación mojada. ¿La causa?, la lluvia que había empezado desde la mitad de la noche hasta ahora y no tenia cara de terminar, la mujer del clima tuvo la razón y eso... lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno eso es todo hasta ahora! aburrido no?<strong>_

**_muchísimas_**_** gracias por comentar, me hacen feliz!**_

_**nos vemos en el próximo capi**_

_**hasta entonces se despide su servidora**_

_**Airi**_


	5. odiosa lluvia

_**bien no tengo excusas para esto, solo disculpas u.u mi inspiración había muerto. **_

_**vamos con las aclaraciones del capitulo! si quieren ver a natsuno, no lo verán hasta el final XD. este capitulo se centra en la relación de tohru y megumi, como se vuelven mas cercanos. no se alarmen porque romance entre ellos no hay!... o si? XD, bien me disculpo nuevamente se que no merezco su perdón U.U**_

_**disfruten! **_

* * *

><p>-se que has estado esperando demasiado para que yo te diga lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo... y lo comprendo mas de lo que piensas, le he dado demasiadas vuelta al asunto que ya me harté, el tiempo no me esperará ni tú tampoco. Natsuno la verdad es que yo... te amo; por favor no me mires así, se que estas sorprendido y que no te lo esperabas, yo tampoco lo esperaba, solo... ocurrió nada mas... y...y...ah! No! Así no!- se revolvía el cabello desesperado. Esto le costaba más de lo que pensaba.<p>

Tohru se encontraba frente al espejo practicando como se le confesaría a Natsuno, que decirle, como empezar, si lo saludaba primero o solo iba directo al grano; él no sabia como hacerlo, era su primera vez en esto, no entendía mucho el amor. Lo único de que estaba seguro era que amaba a Natsuno como si no hubiera un mañana.

-ah-suspiró-parezco un total idiota-se miró cansado-no se para que lo practico! Es mejor ser espontáneo-miro su reloj-vaya es mejor que me mueva-Tohru empezó a limpiar el desastre que era su habitación por causa de la lluvia, aunque estaba molesto por su propia idiotez no pudo evitar sentir un increíble nerviosismo al pensar en la hora que tendría que confesarse a Natsuno; ya al terminar de ordenar, bajo dispuesto a irse.

-que, ¿acaso no vas a desayunar?- le pregunto su madre.

-lo siento, no tengo demasiada hambre- sonrío tontamente.

-últimamente has estado extraño, te sientes mal?- lo miró preocupada

-no es nada, tal vez es el estrés de la escuela

-¿estrés? Pero si apena llevan dos semanas de clases!

-ya sabes mamá, el último año de clases es el más estresante.

-como digas pero no dejes que las preocupaciones te mortifiquen, a veces solo tienes que olvidarte de todo y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos-su madre le sonrió tiernamente.

-gracias-y con el consejo de su madre Tohru salió de su casa algo más animado; al ver como la lluvia no paraba, decidió irse en auto. Cuando se dirigía a la escuela vio a Megumi que caminaba a paso apresurado con un paraguas refugiándose de la lluvia, se notaba a lo lejos que estaba enojada.

-oye Shimizu-el castaño bajo un poco el vidrio para que lo escuchara-¿quieres que te lleve?-la chica detuvo su andar y lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, después giro su cabeza de forma despreciativa.

-no gracias-y siguió caminando.

-pero que…-Tohru se molestó un poco con la actitud de Megumi, adelantó un poco el auto para alcanzarla-si piensas caminar todo lo que queda de aquí hasta le escuela quedarás totalmente empapada y además llegaras tarde.

-no importa, tomaré el autobús-decía la pelirosa sin dejar de caminar.

-un chico guapo te ofrece llevarte a la escuela y tu lo rechazas?

-¿guapo?-Megumi se detuvo y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Tohru con un tic en la ceja.

-jajajaja, ¿Cómo puedes tener el descaro de llamarte guapo?-la chica se apretaba el estomago con su mano libre de tanto reír.

-por favor, como si tú fueras la belleza en persona.

-para que sepas, soy muy popular-dijo Megumi con aire egocéntrico.

-sí, popular por ser la acosadora número uno del pueblo-murmuró Tohru mirando hacia otro lado.

-escuché eso perfectamente!-se acercó al auto.

Mientras Megumi discutía con Tohru, esta no noto que el autobús había pasado de largo y que tendría que esperar aproximadamente una hora para que volviera a pasar otro.

-¿acaso eso que va a lo lejos no era tu autobús?-Tohru se quedo mirando como el autobús se iba mas y mas lejos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Megumi miró hacia donde le indicó el castaño solo para confirmar lo que había dicho.

-entonces ¿aún te quieres ir caminando?-le sonrió el mayor a lo que Megumi solo le respondió con una mirada asesina.

El camino hacia la escuela fue silencioso, los dos adolescentes estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, pero los dos debían admitir que no le era incomoda la compañía del otro. Megumi por su parte pensaba como pudo haber accedido a que el castaño idiota la llevara a la escuela, ¡qué pasaría si los vieran juntos! Creerían que son amigos o peor aún que eran novios; ante este pensamiento se ruborizó ¿Cómo era posible de que ella Megumi Shimizu, por una milésimas de segundos, se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la imagen de ella y Tohru como novios? Definitivamente sería imposible que ellos dos tuvieran algún tipo de romance, lo único que tenían en común era que estaban enamorados del mismo chico.

Si alguien viera a Tohru en estos momentos diría que está totalmente concentrado en el camino, pero no es así, él apenas le ponía atención a lo que hacía, en cambio estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos; demasiado para su gusto. El nerviosismo lo carcomía por dentro ¿cómo no podía estarlo? si después de todo, hoy le iba a confesar sus sentimientos a Natsuno, aunque ya se había preparado para un inminente rechazo, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría el peliazul, no sabe si lo miraría con asco, odio o lastima; cualquiera que fuera Tohru la aceptaría con dolor.

Llegaron a la escuela tranquilamente, Megumi se bajo del auto dispuesta a irse, pero se dio cuenta de algo… el castaño idiota, como ella lo llamaba para sus adentros, no llevaba consigo, paraguas alguno. El estacionamiento estaba detrás de la escuela así que aún tenían que caminar para estar bajo techo.

Tohru cerró rápidamente el auto para poder correr hacía el techo de la escuela y así no quedar tan mojado, pero no se había dado cuenta que cuando estaba poniéndole seguro al auto, cierta chica pelirosa se le acercó compartiendo su paraguas con él, Tohru se le quedó mirando sorprendido, no esperaba ese acto de "amabilidad" de la chica.

-me trajiste hasta aquí, así que es lo mínimo que podía hacer-dijo avergonzada y supuestamente molesta, pero la verdad era que no lo estaba.

-gracias- le sonrió de forma sincera.

-so-solo vamonos-desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el leve rubor que surgió en sus mejillas.

-claro-y sin más que decir los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela.

Ahora esto es lo que no quería Megumi, cuando entraron al recinto, muchos, por no decir casi todos, se les quedaron mirando sorprendidos y otros horrorizados, los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer, la chica de ojos color rosa tenía buen oído y pudo escuchar la mayoría de ellos, tales como, "no puedo creer que esos dos estén saliendo", "¿lo estaban ocultando y ahora decidieron revelarlo?" o el que menos le gustó, "se aburrió de perseguir a Yuuki-kun y se conformó con el amigo". ¡Que le importaba a ellos lo que hacía o no! Además, solo estaba siendo considerada con un conocido, ya que aún no lo estimaba como un amigo, que la trajo a la escuela; este sería un día horrible. Cuando llegaron por fin al techo de la escuela, se separaron.

-si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso después de clases-le dijo Tohru pero Megumi lo ignoró y se preocupó por sacudir su paraguas, el de ojos color miel sonrió ante la terquedad de la muchacha-te esperaré aquí en la salida-y se fue a su salón.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente y la lluvia no cesaba ni por un segundo. Era la hora de almuerzo y Tohru se dirigió al salón de Natsuno para poder comer con él, pero se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrarlo; en cambio encontró a Megumi comiendo sola, como no tenía con quien comer, se acercó a la chica ignorando las miradas que le daban los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón.

-¿has visto a Natsuno?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-la idiota de Kaori lo vino a buscar para que almorzaran juntos y Yuuki-kun se fue con…-Megumi había estado todo el tiempo mirando la lluvia caer y no se había dado cuenta de que Tohru estaba sentado frente a ella sacando su almuerzo-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-vaya así que se fue con Kaori…-dijo desilusionado el castaño mientras comenzaba a comer.

-te pregunté qué ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Tohru levantó una ceja a la pregunta de la chica-¿Qué no es obvio?, estoy comiendo-y se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca.

-¿Por qué aquí y por qué conmigo?-a Megumi le estaba palpitando la vena.

-no lo sé, me caes bien supongo además, no tengo con quien comer-respondió sin mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?-Megumi inconscientemente comenzó a comer otra vez.

-vivo con ellos, no es necesario estar todo el día juntos.

-ah-suspiró-tu no entiendes las indirectas ¿verdad?-decía resignada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía del castaño idiota.

-jeje pues, creo que no-se rascó la cabeza divertido

Ya terminada la hora de almuerzo, Tohru se despidió de Megumi y se dispuso a irse a su salón cuando se encontró con Natsuno en la puerta. Por un momento todo su cuerpo se congeló al verlo.

-Tohru-chan, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-ah bueno, estaba comiendo con Shimizu-el nerviosismo lo invadió de nuevo.

-¿Qué?-Natsuno se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo que le dijo Tohru, después de todo ellos con suerte se hablaban-¿Por qué estabas comiendo con ella?

-vine a buscarte para que almorzáramos juntos, pero tú no estabas así que me fui a sentar con ella ¿tiene algo se malo?

-no…nada, solo que no sabía que ustedes eran amigos.

-no somos amigos realmente, solo compartimos algunos pensamientos nada mas-sonrío torpemente.

-¿recuerdas que ayer te dije que tenía que contarte algo?-Natsuno miró extrañado a su amigo ya que se veía incomodo.

-por…por supuesto que lo recuerdo-Tohru pensó que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a estallar.

-te esperaré en el patio de la escuela al final de las clases.

-claro… yo también tengo que decirte algo que es muy importante para mí-Tohru trataba de no mirar a Natsuno.

-está bien, nos vemos después de clases

-si…nos vemos-y los dos chicos se despidieron.

Como si el tiempo lo hubiera hecho a propósito para hacerlo sufrir, a Tohru se le pasaron las horas demasiado lentas, pareciera como si las manecillas del reloj no se movían nunca, cuando tocaron el timbre para dar la salida de los estudiantes, él fue el primero en salir, estaba terriblemente nervioso, no le importaba que se estuviera mojando por la lluvia, necesitaba concentrarse.

-Tohru-chan-a excepción de Tohru, Natsuno si llevaba paraguas y lo compartió para proteger a su amigo de la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte.

-Natsuno…-Tohru se sonrojó a la cercanía del menor-¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-estaba impaciente no soportaba mas la espera, necesitaba confesarle sus sentimientos, pero quería escuchar primero lo que Natsuno iba decir.

-estoy saliendo con Kaori-de repente el tiempo se detuvo.

-…¿Qué?-Tohru abrió los ojos shockeado

-al pasar tanto tiempo con ella, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado...

-"_no... es cierto"-_el castaño se mordía el labio tratando de no llorar.

-yo la quiero...

-"_tiene que ser una mala broma"-_el nerviosismo que sintió Tohru en ese momento fue reemplazado por un inmenso dolor.

-tenía que decírtelo porque no me gustaba la idea de mantenerlo en secreto-Natsuno miró a Tohru y vio algo en el que nunca había visto, una mirada de tristeza y dolor-Tohru-chan?

-yo...-se aclaró la garganta-te felicito Natsuno, espero que seas feliz.

-gracias-sonrió el menor-¿Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

-no...no es nada-a Tohru le temblaba la voz-ya no tiene nada de importante.

-¿estás seguro?-Natsuno se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo.

-por supuesto...

-como digas, debo irme, Kaori me está esperando

-bien...

-¿no quieres que te acompañe hasta que estés bajo techo?-el más bajo se sentía incomodo, no quería que Tohru actuara así.

-no, estoy bien-Tohru no miraba a Natsuno, su vista estaba clavada en sus pies.

-bien, nos vemos- y Natsuno se fue dejando a Tohru bajo la lluvia. El castaño no sintió cuando Natsuno se alejo de él ni menos cuando la lluvia lo empezó a empapar por completo, estaba destruido, le quitaron a Natsuno, lo había perdido y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Tal vez, en otro momento, Tohru habría dicho que odiaba la lluvia, pero en estos instantes fue la mejor compañía que podía tener, porque así sus lágrimas; no caerían solas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>eso es todo! este capitulo es importante Porque es de aquí donde empieza todo! aunque primero hay que sacar a tohru de su depresión, pero eso es trabajo de otra persona.<strong>_

_**me disculpo otra vez! soy una mala escritora! perdón orz**_

_**no exijo pero espero reviews!**_

_**hasta entonces se despide**_

_**Airi.**_


	6. odiosa depresión

_**holaa todos! he vuelto de mi letargo a entregarles este capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir sólo que estoy luchando para no abandonar este fic. n.ñ, bueno pido disculpa por mi enorme tardanza, sin más que decir los dejo leer. **_

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía lentamente en el pueblo de sotoba, era "lluvia de verano" e iba a durar entre hoy y mañana más o menos. Para Tohru el clima era perfecto, hacía juego con su deprimente estado de ánimo; Hace tres días que no iba a la escuela e ignorado las llamadas de Natsuno, sabía que actuar así era infantil, pero se trataba de él, de Tohru, el chico que solo se pasaba jugando videojuegos y viviendo la vida sin preocupaciones; pobre de él ¿Quién iba imaginar que este chico se enamoraría perdidamente de su mejor amigo? Y ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de su habitación aterrado por salir de su pequeño refugio para enfrentarse con la realidad de la cual había estado huyendo, su madre no lo iba a dejar faltar más días y aunque estuviera un poco resfriado no era para quedarse en casa, en pocas palabras ya no tenía excusas para faltar a clases. El castaño bajó lentamente las escaleras sentía como si caminara a su sentencia de muerte, se encontró con su madre que le dio una sonrisa dulce, sus hermanos ya se habían ido, siempre lo dejaban y a él no le importaba, pero hoy no quería irse solo a la escuela , le asustaba.<p>

Caminó lentamente con paraguas en mano, sus piernas se sentían pesadas y su ánimo estaba por el suelo. ¿En qué momento la hermosa amistad que tenía con Natsuno se volvió tan oscura? Antes eran sólo ellos dos y nadie más, sólo él y Natsuno, Kaori jamás formó parte de esto pero, de un día para otro sus momentos juntos, su tan amada amistad se empezó a deteriorar por culpa de la pelinegra o al menos eso creía Tohru.

-te ves patético-el castaño alzó la mirada para ver al dueño, o en este caso a la dueña, de dichas palabras.

-ah-suspiró-hola Shimizu-la saludó con desgano.

-han pasado tres días de lo que pasó y tú sigues igual a como te encontré aquella vez-decía la chica con su tono habitual.

_Flash Back_

Tohru estaba bajo la lluvia, no se había movido un solo centímetro de cuando Natsuno le confesó que estaba saliendo con Kaori.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Megumi se le acercó notoriamente molesta-me dices que te espere a la salida pero no estás ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando como idiota?

-lo perdí…-susurró el castaño.

-¿Qué? No te escuché-la chica le estaba alterando la actitud del mayor.

-¡lo perdí, Shimizu! ¡Perdí a Natsuno!-Tohru no aguantaba, necesitaba desahogarse, sacar su llanto.

-no te entiendo ¿Cómo que lo perdiste?-ahora sí que Megumi se quedó descolocada, nunca había visto a Tohru llorar.

-él y Kaori... están saliendo, ellos... se aman-Tohru decía entre sollozos.

-¡¿saliendo?! Es una broma ¿verdad?-Megumi no lo creía-¡Kaori no puede estar con Yuuki-kun! ¡Ella no...

-¡pero lo está!-la interrumpió Tohru-y Natsuno la ama.

-¡no lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos!-la chica estaba furiosa, simplemente no lo aceptaba.

-créelo o no, ya no hay nada que hacer-el castaño se tranquilizó un poco, necesitaba pensar-vamos te dije que te llevaría a casa-y empezó a caminar sin mirar a Megumi.

Megumi se le quedó mirando, no sabía por qué se sentía mal por el chico, ¿acaso estaba empezando a sentir empatía por él? Eso no podía pasar, no podía encariñarse con la gentuza del pueblo que tanto odiaba, ella se iría y se olvidaría de todo.

_Fin Flash Back _

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está?-el mayor no tenía ánimos para discutir.

-no me refería a eso-decía cansada de la actitud de Tohru.

-¿y entonces a qué?

-a que deberías dejar de ser tan lamentable y dramático-a ella también le afectó lo ocurrido pero, no se iba a echar a morir, eso era de débiles.

-que se te rompa el corazón es una verdadera tragedia, Shimizu-suspiró-ni si quiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto, ya no tiene sentido-se encogió de hombros-era inevitable después de todo.

-sólo escúchate, ni tú mismo te lo crees.

-sigo sin entender a donde quieres llegar con esto-¡oh vamos! Su mente lo atormentó todo el tiempo ¿y ahora Megumi lo sermoneaba? No estaba en condiciones para aguantar todo esto.

-realmente te afectó, porque estás más estúpido de lo normal-a Megumi se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenía.

-ilumíname entonces.

-aún podemos hacer algo-sonrió arrogante la pelirosa-no todo está perdido, así que ya deja de llorar y ser débil.

-¿acaso estás intentando animarme?-le sonrió ya que la actitud de la chica le dio gracia, no todos los días puedes ver a Megumi animar a una persona.

-¡cla-claro que no!-Megumi se sonrojó un poco-¡bueno! ¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

-está bien, te escucho-Tohru recuperó un poco de su ánimo, Megumi no era tan mala compañía después de todo.

-tenemos que hacer que rompan-dijo la chica con un aura oscura alrededor.

-¡espera! Apenas empezaron a salir, no podemos hacer eso-Tohru no era capaz de pensar en algo tan egoísta.

-quieres recuperar a Yuuki-kun o prefieres que se quede con la maldita de Kaori, mientras tú te lamentas el resto de tu vida el no haber hecho nada para evitarlo-¿enserio el castaño idiota puede ser tan frágil e inseguro de sí mismo?-además, es mejor que rompan ahora a que la relación se profundice más-se encogió de hombros-les dolerá menos.

-Dios... eres tan piadosa-le dijo con sarcasmo el mayor.

Megumi se detuvo al frente de la escuela y se volteó para ver a Tohru-deberías estar agradecido de tenerme de tu lado-sonrió con arrogancia-seguiremos hablando de esto después de clases, ahora me adelantaré. No quiero que me vean contigo al llegar a la escuela-y sin más que decir, Megumi se marchó.

-ah-suspiró mientras veía a Megumi alejarse, no era una chica desagradable, la verdad es que le gustaba su compañía. Tohru miró la hora en su reloj, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde pero la cuestión era, que él no quería llegar y enfrentarse con la dura realidad de que su mejor amigo, no. el amor de su vida estuviera saliendo con otra persona.

Llegó justo a la hora y pasó directo a su sala, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar si estaba Natsuno en su salón. Las clases pasaban lentas y aburridas, cada minuto para Tohru eran como una hora infernal, no le prestó atención alguna al profesor prefiriendo ver por la ventana la lluvia que caía por sotoba; recordó que en el pronóstico del clima dijeron que este era el último día de lluvia y que mañana volverían los días calurosos o al menos eso esperaba. Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora los alumnos estaban en receso pero ni de eso se dio cuenta el castaño que seguía mirando por la ventana como si la lluvia fuera una de las maravillas del mundo, estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que no notó cierta persona que estaba a su lado llamándolo de hace un tiempo.

-¡Tohru-chan!-tuvo que gritarle Natsuno para llamar su atención.

-¡sí!-Tohru se levantó asustado de su asiento mientras veía por todos lados encontrándose con los ojos del menor-Nat... Natsuno-dijo en un susurro, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

-¿te pasa algo?-el peliazul lo escudriñaba con la mirada haciendo que el mayor se sintiera incómodo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inmediatamente Tohru se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver que la pregunta le molestó al chico.

-vine a verte-levantó una ceja-¿acaso no puedo?

-por supuesto, lo siento... fue una pregunta estúpida-se rascó la nuca y se sentó.

-como sea-Natsuno se sentó al frente de él-tu madre me dijo que estabas enfermo ¿te encuentras mejor?

-si... ¿estabas preocupado?- le dio una sonrisa falsa.

-tal vez...-Natsuno desvió la mirada, esto sorprendió a Tohru, no se esperaba esa respuesta de Natsuno después de todo, él siempre negaba todo tipo de emoción, el que admitiera que estaba preocupado por él era nuevo; se sentía cálido. Este pensamiento hizo que el castaño se sonrojara y esto lo notó el menor-¿de verdad que estas bien?

-claro ¿por qué lo dices?

-porque estás rojo-dijo levantándose del asiento y acercándose a Tohru.

-¡no es nada! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Natsuno...-decía el castaño nervioso al ver cómo el menor tomaba con ambas manos su rostro y juntaba su frente con la de él, haciendo que se sonrojara de sobre manera.

-estás caliente, tienes fiebre-dijo el peliazul sin separarse de su amigo-¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?

-no es necesario-Tohru tomó ambas manos y las alejó de su rostro pero no las soltó-estoy bien enserio-no quería perder el contacto, extrañaba a Natsuno más de lo que pensaba, necesitaba recuperarlo.

Natsuno miró las manos tomadas, se sentía extraño, era como si no hubiera estado con Tohru en mucho tiempo pero si se detenía a pensarlo, desde que estaba con Kaori se había alejado del castaño lo suficiente como para extrañarlo. Además su amistad ya no era la misma, ya no se sentía esa calidez que lo invadía cada vez que estaba cerca de Tohru, ahora sólo había una pared que los separaba aún más.

-Tohru-chan-le dio un apretón suave a las manos del castaño-¿me dirás algún día lo que te sucede?

Tohru suspiró y le dio una sonrisa triste a Natsuno- lo haré, no hoy ni mañana pero, te prometo que te lo diré-en eso sonó el timbre para volver a clases.

-debo irme-el menor se soltó del agarre del castaño y se dirigió a la puerta-almorzaré con Kaori, puedes venir si quieres.

-gracias pero no, no quiero arruinar la atmósfera-se encogió de hombros. Natsuno sólo lo miró un poco desilusionado.

-como quieras-y se fue del lugar.

El día transcurrió lento, Tohru almorzó con sus hermanos y no había visto a Megumi en todo el día, con Natsuno se topó muchas veces pero este estaba con Kaori y él no soportaba ver a la chica pegada al menor así que siempre inventaba una excusa para poder alejarse de ellos o al menos cuando Natsuno estaba con ella. Ya era la hora de la salida, la lluvia era menos intensa que en la mañana y gracias a Dios al otro día no había clases. El castaño estaba a punto de irse cuando lo agarraron del brazo y lo arrastraron hacía dentro de la escuela, era Megumi.

-vaya Shimizu no te vi en todo el día-le decía Tohru sonriéndole.

-bueno en comparación a ti, he ocupado mi tiempo en cosas productivas-dijo orgullosa la chica-tuve que sacrificarme y hablar con la estúpida de Kaori.

-¿y para que lo hiciste?

-para sacarle información, Dios tan lento eres-lo regañó-¿tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar? Si ya siendo como es era molesta, ahora que está enamorada es peor.

-ya me lo imagino-la apoyó, la verdad es que desde que está con Natsuno, Kaori era una molestia para él- y que clase de información le sacaste.

-como mañana no tenemos clases, ella y Yuuki-kun tendrán una cita y es la primera que tendrán.

-¿enserio?-Tohru sintió curiosidad por saber cómo sería Natsuno en una cita.

-sí, y nosotros nos encargaremos de que sea la primera y última-a Megumi le rodeaba un aura maligna-se lo haremos pasar tan mal que no querrán volver a salir juntos.

-espera un momento ¿no crees que es injusto?-realmente Tohru no le agradaba la idea de que Natsuno y Kaori estuvieran juntos pero, tampoco les quería hacer daño.

y esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¡no me importa si es injusto o no! ¡No permitiré que Kaori me quite al chico del que llevo enamorada años! ¡Ella sabía que me gustaba Yuuki-kun, decía que era mi amiga y aún así se atrevió a quitármelo!-decía una alterada Megumi con lagrimas a punto de caer-¡¿Acaso eso te parece justo?!-la chica no aguantó más y empezó a llorar-¿sabes cómo se siente ser siempre rechazada?-decía tratando de secarse las lágrimas pero era inevitable, de repente unos brazos la rodearon, Tohru la estaba abrazando-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡suéltame!-pero el castaño no lo hacía.

-todos necesitamos un hombro para llorar, tú me diste el tuyo a tu manera, ahora yo te estoy dando el mío-todo el tiempo siempre vio a Megumi como una chica arrogante y egocéntrica, pero cuando empezó a conocerla más, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

-yo no necesito tu consuelo-trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible.

-ni tú misma te lo crees-sonrío al ver que Megumi dejó de forzar para que la soltara y también al recordar que esas mismas palabras le había dicho la chica en la mañana.

-cállate-apoyó su mejilla en el pecho del mayor, era la primera vez que alguien que no fueran sus padres la abrazaba-como si me entendieras un poco.

-créeme, trato de hacerlo-y era verdad, el castaño quería entenderla y ser su amigo-parece que mi abrazo te sirvió ya que dejaste de llorar-le dijo sin soltarla pero aflojando su agarre.

-ya es suficiente-se apartó frunciendo el ceño-además, me estoy hartando de tu inseguridad ¿estás conmigo o no?-le extendió la mano.

-perdóname, siempre he sido así con decisiones tan difíciles-se rascó la nuca-pero está bien, estoy contigo-y Tohru le dio la mano.

-bien, entonces esto es un trato- le sonrió la chica y se dispuso a contarle el plan que tenía.

Tohru escuchaba atento todo lo que Megumi decía, no se daría por vencido y lucharía por Natsuno, ya no se lamentaría más; el odiaba estar deprimido, eso no venía para nada con él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y eso es todo! les gustó lo poquísimo que puse de tohruxnatsuno? XD ah megumi no te enamores de tohru que es mío y de natsuno klsjflkf n.n<strong>_

_**me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografías y gramaticales. sólo estoy comenzando con esto.**_

_**no sé cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, espero que pronto pero no les doy muchas esperanzas XD**_

_**un comentario me haría muy feliz, realmente es triste escribir sin saber si alguien lo está leyendo o no.**_

_**sin más que decir, sólo pido disculpas por mi tardanza y también futura.**_

_**hasta entonces se despide, su servidora.**_

_**Airi. **_


	7. odiosa cita

_**holaa! después de tanto tiempo vengo con otro capitulo más! me pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron subirlo antes pero aquí esta! perdonen los errores ortográficos XD le puse un poquito de comedia a este capitulo pero es casi nada n.ñ sin más que decir a leer! **_

* * *

><p>Había salido el sol en el pueblo de sotoba, aún quedaban charcos de agua en los caminos mostrando que la lluvia había caído hace poco en el pueblo. Aunque estaba el sol, la mañana estaba fría pero agradable. Tohru abrió lentamente los ojos, pestañeando para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del día, miró el reloj que marcaba las diez de la mañana, sentía que algo se le olvidaba pero no lograba recordarlo. Después de unos minutos acostado mirando a la nada, decidió levantarse, los últimos días habían sido agotadores emocionalmente y también de forma mental, se dirigió a la escalera para ir a desayunar ya que el hambre le invadió. El chico castaño esperaba con todas ansias que este día sea tranquilo y sin problemas, en eso escuchó una voz algo chillona proveniente del comedor.<p>

-¿quieres desayunar? Despertaré a Tohru para que nos acompañe-se escuchaba la voz de su madre.

-¡está bien! Es muy amable señora Mutou-dijo la voz chillona que si Tohru no se equivocaba pertenecía a...

-muy bien Megumi-chan, pasa a la mesa. Yo prepararé el desayuno-Tohru no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso estaba Megumi ¡en su casa! Esto tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo la escalera y se dirigió hacia donde provenían las voces.

-mamá con quién ha...

-ah! Tohru qué bueno que despiertas-se volteó a ver a su hijo-tu amiga, Megumi-chan te vino a buscar-y la nombrada se paró al lado de la mujer.

_-"¡¿amigos?!"-_pensaron los dos adolescentes_. _

-no me habías dicho que ibas a salir con Megumi-chan.

-bu-bueno yo no...

-los dejaré solos, iré a preparar el desayuno-y la madre del castaño desapareció tras la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Tohru bajó la voz

-hoy, Yuuki-kun y Kaori tendrán su primera cita ¿no lo recuerdas?-se enfadó un poco Megumi-y para asegurarme de que no te acobardes y huyas, vine personalmente a buscarte. Así que se agradecido-se cruzó de brazos.

-ah-suspiró-lo siento, se me había olvidado, es que... hace tiempo que no dormía bien-se disculpó el mayor-pero... ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

-le pregunte a un señor del pueblo, en este lugar todos saben donde vive cada uno, en fin-se sentó en la mesa-¿no te da vergüenza estar en ropa interior frente a una chica?-la pelirosa lo miró de arriba abajo a lo que el castaño se sonrojó un poco. Tohru llevaba puesta una camiseta holgada y calzoncillos.

-no pareciera que te incomodara. Una chica normal se taparía los ojos-le contestó el de ojos miel.

-lo haría si fueras Yuuki-kun pero no, así que me da igual-se encogió de hombros- por cierto tu madre es muy amable, ya sé de donde sacaste tu encanto...-pasaron unos segundos antes de que Megumi reaccionara y se sonrojara-no quiero decir que seas encantador ni nada por el estilo a... a lo que me refería era a... ¡maldita sea! ¡Quieres ir a vestirte decentemente!-le decía alterada la chica a un Tohru que se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo mientras observaba divertido a Megumi.

-está bien tranquila, iré a vestirme-y el chico se dirigió nuevamente a la escalera.

-no olvides bañarte-le dijo menos alterada.

Después de que Tohru estuviera listo, desayunaron "_tranquilamente"_ ya que el castaño no pasaba desapercibido las miradas que le daban sus hermanos por la presencia de Megumi, ya creería que le dirían que era su novia. Por otro lado la chica estaba muy cómoda hablando con la madre de Tohru, la verdad es que era una mujer muy encantadora, sus hermanos también eran simpáticos, la hacían sentir bienvenida, algo que nunca sintió en este pueblo.

Al salir de casa, Tohru siguió a Megumi sin saber si lo que estaban a punto de hacer estaba bien o no. Cuando iban caminando los dos chicos se encontraron con una persona no muy agradable.

-¡Tohru-chan!-gritó un chico de apariencia esquelética y poco agraciada.

-Ma-Masao-le sonrió el castaño algo sorprendido por ver al chico.

-¿tienes tiempo libre? Por...

-no-dijo tajante Megumi, si había algo que odiaba más que el pueblo, era Masao.

-¡eh!-Masao se molestó con la repuesta de Megumi- ¡nadie te preguntó a ti!

-él no tiene tiempo libre porque estará conmigo-se cruzó de brazos-así que, deja de hacernos perder el tiempo y esfúmate. Fenómeno.

-Shi-Shimizu, tranquilízate-trataba de calmar a la chica, que si las miradas mataban, Tohru estaba seguro de que Masao estaría muerto en este momento.

-¡cómo te atreves a hablarme así!-ahora sí que estaba furioso-¡Tohru-chan, vámonos y dejémosla sola!

-lo siento Masao... pero yo y Shimizu tenemos planes, otro día será-le sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡te irás con ella!-el pelinegro se encontraba indignado-¡¿acaso son novios?!-gritó llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, esto era un problema para los dos adolescente ya que los rumores crecían a la velocidad de la luz.

Esta era la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Megumi, más que furiosa aguantó sus ganas de golpear al chico frente suyo.

-¡¿y eso te importa en algo?! ¡ya deja de estorbarnos y desaparece de una maldita vez! –le gritó asustando no solo a Masao sino también a Tohru, _"Megumi puede ser muy agresiva cuando se le lleva la contraria" _pensó el castaño sintiendo lastima por el pelinegro.

Como Masao se asustó con la actitud que estaba teniendo Megumi, dejó de molestar a ambos chicos sin antes decirle al castaño que para la próxima le mostraría lo que quería mostrar; y así los dos adolescentes continuaron su camino, andaban a pasos lentos ya que salieron temprano. Tohru aún seguía pensando si arruinarle la cita era un buen plan, después de todo Natsuno seguía siendo su amigo y no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato, no se lo merecía.

-¿estás segura de esto, Shimizu?-preguntó el de ojos miel caminando un paso atrás de ella.

-llámame Megumi y sí, estoy segura de esto-decía la chica sin voltear a verle.

-¿crees que Natsuno se enfade?-y aquí venía el arrepentimiento, si no fuera porque Megumi lo mataría, él se iría corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

-si hacemos bien las cosas, no tendrá porque enfadarse-la pelirosa apresuró el paso-vamos, allí está la fuente de soda; llegaremos antes que ellos.

-pero que pasa si...

-¡ya!-se volteó a verlo molesta-¡no puedes arrepentirte a estas alturas!-realmente Megumi estaba harta de la inseguridad del castaño-¡si no hacemos nada para separarlos, Kaori se quedará con Yuuki-kun! "_deja de ser un maldito cobarde y sé un hombre"-_pensó la muchacha-¡asúmelo de una vez por todas!

-_"pero es tan egoísta"-_se dijo mientras desviaba la mirada soltando un largo suspiro-esta...

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que asumir Tohru-chan?-los dos chicos pegaron un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que tanto anhelaban.

-¡Yuuki-kun!-se tapó la boca la chica sorprendida de ver al peliazul frente a ella.

-¿y bien?-Natsuno solo fijaba su mirada en el castaño.

-n-no es nada-le sonrió el mayor.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos están juntos?-solo por un segundo el chico posó su mirada en Megumi y la volvió inmediatamente a Tohru, estaba más serio de lo normal.

-no es lo que piensas...no-nosotros...-Tohru estaba tratando de explicarle cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Natsuno-san!-se le acercó Kaori-perdón me retrasé un poco-le sonrió sonrojada.

Cuando Megumi vio a Natsuno no supe que hacer, se suponía que no tenían que encontrarse con él, pero no lo tenía todo perdido, aún podía inventar una excusa y alejarse del lugar para luego seguir con el plan pero, con la llegada de Kaori y con Tohru totalmente paralizado por la presencia del otro chico; sus planes estaban totalmente arruinados. La chica necesitaba pensar en otro plan, ya.

-¿eh? Megumi-chan, Tohru-sempai ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la chica de pelo negro.

-bu-bueno... esto...-Tohru no sabía qué decir nunca fue bueno en situaciones tensas como esta.

-sólo estamos dando un paseo- contestó Megumi-¿y ustedes?

-bueno, nosotros veníamos a la fuente de soda y...

-¡bien! Entonces vamos todos juntos-dijo Megumi interrumpiendo a la chica frente a ella.

-¡¿eh?!-dijeron al unísono Tohru y Kaori, mientras que Natsuno miraba indiferente la escena.

-no tienes problema en eso, ¿verdad?- le sonrió la chica más alta, ignorando la mirada de ratón asustado de Tohru.

-"¡_que mierda está haciendo Megumi! Esto no era parte del plan"-_pensaba el castaño tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Natsuno-_ "en este momento debería estar en mi casa jugando minecraft o deprimiéndome porque Natsuno no me ama" _

-pero Megumi-chan...-Kaori no era capaz de decirle que no quería que los acompañaran. Natsuno miró a la pelinegra y dio un largo suspiro, no quería que la chica psicópata los acompañara pero tampoco quería que Tohru se fuese con ella.

-está bien-dijo aburrido el peliazul y se dirigió a la fuente de soda que estaba a unos metros de donde estaban, Kaori apuró el paso para estar a la par con su novio, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban unos tres pasos más atrás que ellos.

-después de esto me cambiaré de casa, de nombre, mi número de teléfono y desactivaré mi cuenta de facebook-decía en voz baja el castaño.

-relájate, tal vez nuestro plan no salió como queríamos, pero si los hacemos sentir incómodos su cita no será tan agradable-susurró la chica para que sólo Tohru la escuchara.

-me siento un parásito-se lamentaba el mayor.

-¡Dios! Tienes un autoestima horrible-lo miró cansada.

Ya al llegar a la fuente de soda los cuatros pidieron copas de helado de distinto sabor, como era autoservicio tenían que esperar a que se los entregarán para irse a sentar, Megumi se ofreció a esperarlos junto a Tohru, en realidad el chico fue forzado a quedarse con ella, mientras que Natsuno y Kaori buscaban una mesa en un lugar agradable.

-¿Cómo se supone que los vamos a hacer sentir incómodos?-decía Tohru mientras recibía una copa que dedujo era la de él, ya que era de menta con chocolate y crema chantilly.

-hagámosle preguntas desagradables-sonrió la muchacha ante su idea.

-¿preguntas desagradables?-Tohru le dio una mirada tierna a la copa que ahora le entregaban, era de doble chocolate con almendras, coco y salsa de caramelo, este sin duda era el helado de Natsuno, podía ser un chico frío pero le encantaba lo dulce.

Megumi se alegró al ver que le entregaban su copa de helado, había pedido de frutilla, vainilla y crema chantilly con salsa de chocolate encima, le dio una pequeña probada a su helado mientras pensaba en que clases de preguntas le podría hacer a la pareja, en realidad a Kaori, para que se sintiera totalmente mal.

-preguntémosle si han tenido sexo-dijo la chica recibiendo la última copa de helado, era de chocolate y pistacho con salsa de caramelo y galletas.

-¡no podemos preguntarles eso!-Tohru se sonrojó, él se sentiría más incomodo hablando de ese tema que los demás.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena pregunta-la chica lo miró aburrida- por favor, eres mayor que yo y ¿no eres capaz de hablar de sexo?

-no es eso... sólo que, no está bien-desvió la mirada aún sonrojado.

-¡para ti nada está bien!-decía exasperada la menor.

-pues perdón por no tener la gran mente maestra que tienes tu-le contestó el castaño rodando los ojos.

Kaori se dirigió a los dos chicos al ver que tardaban con los helados, estaba atrás de ellos apunto de hablarles pero se detuvo al escuchar a Megumi.

-está bien no hagamos nada hoy, sólo nos quedaremos ahí sentados como un par de idiotas mientras vemos como la estúpida de Kaori se queda con Yuuki-kun, eso es lo que quieres después de todo ¿no?

-por supuesto que no, apenas soporto verlos juntos-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos, suspiró-jamás pensé que me enamoraría de mi mejor amigo.

-pero lo estás y como no logramos hacer nuestro plan para arruinarles la cita, será mejor que nos tomemos el estúpido helado e irnos de aquí-Megumi miró su helado y le dio otro bocado- además de que no quieres aportar con mi idea de las preguntas.

-puede ser una buena idea pero no para mí-los dos chicos hablaban como si nada sin saber que atrás de ellos Kaori había escuchado todo.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, sabía la obsesión de Megumi con Natsuno pero, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Tohru amaba al chico también y muchos menos que se unirían y tratarían de separarlos. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que volvieron a hablar.

-eres peor que una embarazada, un día dices que estas dispuesto a todo para separarlos y al otro día te arrepientes y no haces nada más que lloriquear-se quejaba la chica.

-al menos las personas son amables con las embarazadas-decía el castaño-podrías tratarme mejor, tal vez tenga embarazo sicológico

-ah-suspiró-mejor vamos o los helados se derretirán-cuando los dos se dieron vuelta con las copas de helado se encontraron con Kaori sonriéndoles.

-Ka...Kaori-chan-Tohru la miró con horror mientras que Megumi la miró con sorpresa disimulada.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo estabas parada detrás de nosotros?-le interrogó la pelirosa.

-acabo de llegar-mintió-vine a ver porque se tardaban tanto-dijo alegre y luego le quito su helado a Megumi-este es el de Natsuno-san ¿verdad?-se dirigió a Tohru.

-¿eh?... si-el mayor le entregó la copa.

-bien, ¿qué esperan? Vamos a sentarnos-y Kaori se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsuno.

-Kaori nos escuchó-dijo Tohru nervioso-o no, ¡se lo dirá a Natsuno!

-relájate, no nos escuchó, ahora vamos-los dos adolescentes caminaron donde se encontraban Natsuno y Kaori que estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, Megumi y Tohru se sentaron frente a ellos. Disfrutaban del helado en silencio, Kaori era la que hacía más comentarios, parecía tranquila, eso hizo pensar al castaño que a lo mejor la chica no había escuchado su conversación con Megumi y eso lo relajo un poco.

Kaori dirigió su mirada a Natsuno y vio que tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de los labios, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y sonrió al pensarla.

-Natsuno-san-el chico se volteó a verla, entonces Kaori aprovechó para tomarle la cara con ambas manos y acercarlo a ella-tienes un poco de chocolate aquí-y la pelinegra lamió el chocolate para luego besarlo haciendo todo esto enfrente de las miradas atónitas de Tohru y Megumi.

Tohru desvió la mirada al suelo, quería morirse ahí mismo, mientras que Megumi se les quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos sin darse cuenta de que había caído helado en su falda.

-Megumi, tu falda-dijo casi en un susurro el chico de ojos miel. La pelirosa se miró y se levanto bruscamente de la mesa haciendo que la pareja se separara y la mirara.

-disculpen, voy al baño-y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

-yo también iré-Kaori se levantó sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla al peliazul, haciendo que este se sonrojara aún más y que Tohru se sintiera más miserable de lo que ya era.

Megumi se encontraba limpiando su falda, aún no creía lo que acababa de ver, ¡como pudo Kaori atreverse a hacer eso en frente de ellos! Su vista se nubló por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, la odiaba, realmente la odiaba, se refregó los ojos con su brazo y continuó lavando la falda aunque la mancha ya se había ido hace tiempo-era mi falda nueva, maldición-en eso Kaori entra al baño y cierra la puerta apoyándose en ella.

-que haces aquí-pregunto la mayor sin siquiera mirarla.

-no lo permitiré-decía seria, la chica más baja.

-¿de qué hablas?-Megumi la miró enojada.

-¡sabes de lo que hablo!-alzó la voz pero esto no perturbó a la muchacha de coletas-¡no permitiré que me separen de Natsuno-san!

-así que te refieres a eso-la voz de Megumi sonaba aburrida, terminó de limpiarse la falda y se le acercó a la chica-lo siento mucho, pero yo no descansaré hasta que Yuuki-kun rompa contigo.

-¿acaso crees que si rompe conmigo, irá corriendo a ti?-decía Kaori divertida.

-yo tengo claro que no tengo oportunidad con Yuuki-kun, pero Tohru si la tiene.

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?-la chica de pelo negro se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada desafiante a Megumi.

-no lo sé, sólo lo presiento, pero que te quede claro algo-Megumi le sonrió-Yuuki-kun no está enamorado de ti sólo está confundido, lo que están viviendo es un amor de verano nada más, ya se le pasará y tu querida Kaori tendrás que resignarte al igual que yo, ahora déjame salir-la apartó pero Kaori la tomo de ambos brazos y la empujó contra la pared bruscamente.

* * *

><p>Natsuno miraba a Tohru tomar su helado, el castaño en ningún momento quitó la mirada del suelo, sabía que Natsuno lo estaba mirando pero, él no era capaz ni siquiera de verlo a los ojos.<p>

-Tohru-chan-lo llamó el menor pero este no le contestó-Tohru-chan, quiero preguntarte algo.

-pues… hazlo-el castaño miró por primera vez a Natsuno a los ojos, se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. Jamás ha sabido de qué color son exactamente los ojos del peliazul, podría decir que eran un tormentoso azul y a la vez un morado suave nunca lo sabría, pero lo que sí daba por hecho era que, cada vez que se encontraba con esos pares; quedaba totalmente absorto en ellos, como si todo su mundo desapareciera y se encontrara perdido en los mares furiosos que se encontraban frente a él.

-¿por qué estas con Shimizu?-la voz de Natsuno lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿por qué estoy con Megumi?-repitió la pregunta más para sí mismo que para el chico.

-estás salien…

-¡no!-lo interrumpió el mayor un poco precipitado-no es nada de lo que piensas Natsuno-desvió la mirada nuevamente.

-entonces ¿por qué ustedes dos pasan tanto tiempo juntos?- Natsuno frunció el ceño, ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba haciendo este tipos de preguntas a Tohru, él tenía derecho de hacer su propia vida sin contarle a él; si quería salir con Shimizu podía hacerlo pero, el solo hecho de pensarlo, el de imaginar a Tohru con alguien más; le desagradaba.

-es porque somos amigos, Megumi es una chica agradable cuando la conoces bien-Tohru no se quería emocionar pero por un momento pensó que Natsuno estaba celoso de Megumi.

-puede ser… pero a mí no me gusta, además… hace tiempo que… no pasamos tiempo juntos, es como si no fueras el mismo.

-yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre-bien tal vez estaba un poco más desanimado pero ese no era el punto, no en esta conversación-eres tú el que se alejó desde que empezaste a salir con Kaori-chan-le replicó el castaño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kaori en esto? –Natsuno se molestó un poco ¿Por qué involucraba a Kaori? No es como si estuviera celoso de ella…

-tiene mucho que ver-ahora Tohru también se estaba molestando-desde que estás con ella te has olvidado de que yo existo-a los ojos del peliazul, Tohru parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo atención de su madre.

-ah-suspiró-está conversación no tiene sentido-dijo cansado el menor.

-¡si lo tiene!-el castaño alzó un poco la voz, sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo-Natsuno escúchame-tomó su pálida mano entre las suyas-no quiero estar distante de ti pero, no puedo estar contigo si estas con ka…

-¡deberías controlar a la zorrita de tu novia!-se acercó Megumi furiosa a la mesa donde se encontraban los dos chicos.

-¡Megumi!-Tohru se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica hablarle a Natsuno así, para ella prácticamente era un Dios.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Natsuno se enfadó, como podía tratar a Kaori así.

-no le hagas caso Natsuno-san-llegó Kaori al lado de su novio, también enojada pero no tanto como Megumi.

-Megumi ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le preguntó Tohru en voz baja a lo que Megumi solo lo miró.

-toma paga mi helado, no soporto más estar en el mismo lugar que esta idiota, me largo de aquí-la chica de coletas le entregó dinero a Tohru y dio una última mirada cargada de odio a la chica de pelo negro antes de irse.

-Kaori ¿Qué les ocurrió a ti y Shimizu?-le interrogó Natsuno.

-nada sólo le dije unas cuantas verdades-decía Kaori cruzándose de brazos.

-creo que yo también debería irme-para Tohru no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

-nosotros igual, iré a pagar los helados-dijo Natsuno sacando su billetera.

-voy contigo, tengo que pagar los míos.

-no te preocupes.

-pero…

-que no te preocupes-le repitió el menor al castaño y se dirigió a la caja.

-ah-suspiró-es tan terco-se decía Tohru mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, acto del que Kaori se dio cuenta.

-Tohru-sempai, ¿puedo pedirte algo, ahora que estamos solos?

-¿eh?-Tohru se había olvidado de que Kaori estaba con él-su-supongo.

-no quiero ser grosera pero…-la sonrisa que siempre llevaba Kaori se había esfumado, esto no le daba buena espina al mayor-aléjate de Natsuno.

-¿disculpa?...-¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kaori le estaba pidiendo que se alejara de Natsuno?

-es por el bien de nuestra relación-Tohru no lograba entender donde quería llegar Kaori, ¿que tenía que ver la relación de Natsuno y Kaori con él?

-lo siento Kaori-chan, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres-el castaño podía sentir la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

-seré bien clara-la chica soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada al más alto-los escuché hablar a ti y a Megumi cuando estaban esperando los helados-Tohru abrió los ojos horrorizado, así que al final de todo Kaori sí los había escuchado-así que, te alejas de Natsuno o yo misma le digo que estás enamorado de él y que con Megumi están haciendo todo lo posible para separarnos.

-¿me estás amenazando?-Tohru levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-tómalo como quieras-dijo de forma severa la pelinegra-pero yo que tú lo pensaría, no creo que Natsuno reaccionaría bien después de saber todo esto.

Tohru se le quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, no se esperaba que Kaori tomara una actitud tan defensiva como esa.

-debo irme-bajó la mirada-despídeme de Natsuno-y el castaño se marchó del lugar sin mirar atrás. Natsuno justo iba llegando cuando Tohru se fue.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Tohru-chan?-le preguntó a la chica mientras miraba como el castaño se alejaba del lugar.

-recordó que tenía algo que hacer así que tuvo que irse antes-Kaori tomó de la mano a Natsuno-¿seguimos con nuestra cita? El día es largo-le sonrió.

-está bien-sonrió también, pero aunque no lo demostrara, Natsuno estaba preocupado por su amigo.

Tohru caminaba a paso lento, no tenía ánimos de llegar a casa pero tampoco tenía a donde ir, tal vez podría llegar y encerrarse en su habitación sin que sus hermanos le hicieran preguntas. Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió con su camino; sabía que nada en este día saldría bien, debería haberse quedado en su casa y así ahorrado problemas. Como odiaba haber ido a esa estúpida cita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>hasta ahora el capitulo más largo que he escrito! haré todo lo posible por subir más rápido pero no prometo nada XDD<strong>_

_**hasta entonces se despide su servidora**_

_**Airi.**_


	8. odiosa confesión

_**hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo, quise subirlo antes porque me iré a la playa y allá no tendré internet por unos días, lamento la demora, mis más sinceras disculpas por ello. sin más que decir les dejo leer.**_

* * *

><p>Megumi suspiró por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela en compañía de un chico ahogado en su miseria, cualquiera que pasara y los viera diría que era una escena bastante lamentable, como si los adolescentes se hubieran enterado de que iban a morir hoy y no podían hacer nada más que sentir lástima por ellos mismos.<p>

-toma-Tohru le entregó algo de dinero a la chica de ojos rosa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el dinero.

-es lo de tu helado, Natsuno los pagó-la voz de Tohru se escuchaba tan monótona.

-ya veo…-y el silencio nuevamente los invadió en ese barco en el que se estaban hundiendo poco a poco.

La mente de Tohru era un tormento, el dolor y la angustia lo sofocaban cada vez más, aún no asimilaba que tenía que decirle adiós a Natsuno por mucho que le doliera, ya que prefería mil veces alejarse de él a que el chico le odiara; simplemente no lo soportaría. Dirigió su vista al cielo, tan claro, tan tranquilo, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir la armoniosa sinfonía del silencio, en cambio él, era un desastre total, un infierno de ruidos ensordecedores que le gritaban sin compasión alguna el hecho de que todo este asunto se le fue de las manos ¿por qué no, simplemente desaparecía de la vida de todos y ya? Era una pregunta bastante fácil de contestar. Era un cobarde y jamás tendría el valor de atentar contra su vida, al final de cuentas sólo le quedaba la resignación pero, no iba a negar que le dolía y mucho.

-no podemos darnos por vencidos-la voz de la chica junto a él interrumpió sus pensamientos-tenemos que hacer algo, idear otro plan.

-eres libre de pensar y hacer todo lo que quieras-Tohru bajó la mirada-en lo que me concierne a mí, no haré nada.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?-Megumi lo miró algo molesta.

-Kaori escuchó nuestra conversación.

-ya lo sé-le contestó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-¿te dijo algo?-Tohru le puso atención-esa vez cuando ustedes estaban…

-ah-suspiró, sabía que Tohru se refería al incidente del baño, el del por qué habían vuelto tan enojadas-sí, estaba limpiando mi falda y tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido cuando Kaori entró.

_Flash Back_

-qué haces aquí-pregunto la mayor sin siquiera mirarla.

-no lo permitiré-decía seria, la chica más baja.

-¿de qué hablas?-Megumi la miró enojada.

-¡sabes de lo que hablo!-alzó la voz pero esto no perturbó a la muchacha de coletas-¡no permitiré que me separen de Natsuno-san!

-así que te refieres a eso-la voz de Megumi sonaba aburrida, terminó de limpiarse la falda y se le acercó a la chica-lo siento mucho, pero yo no descansaré hasta que Yuuki-kun rompa contigo.

-¿acaso crees que si rompe conmigo, irá corriendo a ti?-decía Kaori divertida.

-yo tengo claro que no tengo oportunidad con Yuuki-kun, pero Tohru si la tiene.

-¿cómo puedes saberlo?-la chica de pelo negro se cruzó de brazos, dándole una mirada desafiante a Megumi.

-no lo sé, sólo lo presiento, pero que te quede claro algo-Megumi le sonrió-Yuuki-kun no está enamorado de ti sólo está confundido, lo que están viviendo es un amor de verano nada más, ya se le pasará y tu querida Kaori tendrás que resignarte al igual que yo, ahora déjame salir-la apartó pero Kaori la tomó de ambos brazos y la empujó contra la pared bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-le gritó la mayor tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre que tenía Kaori sobre ella-¡ya suéltame!

-¡estoy harta!- le contestó la chica de pelo azabache- siempre creyéndote superior a mi o a los demás cuando en realidad no eres nada más que una pobre chica inconforme con su propia vida.

-¡que te sientas inferior a mí es tu problema!-Megumi estaba más que furiosa-¡lo único que han hecho en este maldito pueblo es burlarse de mi por ser diferente, que sus vidas sean una miseria no significa que la mía tenga que serlo también!

-¡jamás me burlé de ti!-Kaori no aflojó su agarre, provocando que los brazos de Megumi empezaran a doler-¡intenté ser tu amiga pero lo único que lograba de ti, era que me rechazaras!

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que sería amiga tuya?-susurró Megumi mirando a la chica con un odio profundo-eres una molestia.

-la molestia eres tú-el tono de voz de Kaori estaba lleno de desprecio, nunca había imaginado que su voz podría sonar así-¿sabes que creo? Que estas celosa porque al fin tengo algo que tú nunca tendrás.

-déjame ir-la chica de ojos rosa estaba conteniendo todo su enojo, no podía rebajarse a su nivel.

-¿Qué se siente el saber que el chico de tus sueños, aquel al que amas con locura, dedique palabras y miradas de amor a mí que tanto odias?

-cállate…

-los únicos que deben resignarse son ustedes, porque ni tú ni Tohru lograrán separarme de Natsuno-dijo la menor con determinación.

-¡ya es suficiente!-Megumi no pudo controlarse más logrando empujar con fuerza a Kaori y de paso dándole una bofetada-¡no cantes victoria cuando la guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado!-y Megumi salió del baño.

_Fin Flash Back_

-nunca la había visto así-concluyó la chica.

-¡golpeaste a Kaori!-Tohru se sorprendió al escuchar a Megumi, nunca se imaginó que las dos muchachas podrían ser tan agresivas.

-¡no la golpeé! Sólo le di una bofetada, además ella empezó-Megumi se molestó por la exageración del castaño idiota-¡¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?!

-está bien, está bien, entendí-la tranquilizó el mayor.

-¿y a ti, que fue lo que te dijo?

-dijo que… si no me alejaba de Natsuno, le iba a decir que estaba enamorado de él y que estoy contigo para separarlos-decía el de ojos miel mirando el suelo.

-¿y vas a aceptar eso?-Megumi se paró del asiento.

-es lo mejor…

-¡no lo es!-la chica estaba indignada-abre los ojos por Dios.

-¿de que serviría? Lo único que haría sería ver la estúpida realidad de la que no puedo huir-Tohru estaba cansado de todo esto-en cambio si los mantengo cerrados al menos puedo engañarme e imaginar un final muy distinto a este.

-sólo te diré una cosa… este no es el final-y sin más que decir Megumi se va dejando a Tohru solo con sus pensamientos.

El día pasaba bastante lento para Tohru, se preguntaba cómo iba a evitar a Natsuno sin que este sospechara algo; ni siquiera terminaba la mañana y ya se estaba torturando con sus pensamientos ¡qué difícil era la tarea de evitar a la persona que más amaba cuando lo único que quería era estar con ella! Él adolescente caminó por los pasillos de la escuela en dirección a su salón, tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba provocando que se tropezara y cayera sobre cierta persona.

-lo siento, no veía por donde iba-se disculpó el castaño sin ver quién estaba debajo.

-Tohru-chan…

-¿Natsuno?-dirigió su mirada al menor y se alejó rápidamente de él-perdóname ¿te lastimé?-le preguntó nervioso.

-no…-el peliazul lo miró extrañado-¿te pasa algo?

-¡nada! ¿Por qué me debería pasar algo?-dijo algo precipitado.

-bueno… estás muy nervioso-el chico se paró del suelo.

-no lo estoy-sonrió-debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer-Tohru pasó al lado de Natsuno sin siquiera mirarlo, estaba listo para salir corriendo cuando el menor lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca.

-espera, ¿no tienes tiempo? Quiero hablar contigo-decía el peliazul sin soltarlo.

-no, lo siento-el castaño tenía la mirada pegada en el piso-enserio debo irme ¿puedes soltarme?

-¿puedes mirarme al menos cuando me hablas?-Natsuno espetó molesto.

Entonces el castaño levantó su mirada a los ojos del menor y lo vio, una mirada llena de confusión acompañada con un deje de tristeza, en ese momento Tohru pensó en cuan doloroso sería ver esa misma mirada llena de odio; suspiró ante aquel devastador pensamiento.

-tal vez en otra ocasión-sin más que decir, el chico de ojos miel se soltó del agarre de su amigo y caminó sin mirar atrás. Natsuno se le quedó mirando sin lograr entender los motivos que tenía Tohru para que actuara así, algo iba mal pero ¿Qué?, necesitaba saberlo a todo costo, aún si eso significaba forzar al castaño a hablar.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, el primer encuentro con Natsuno lo dejó agotado, esto no se le iba hacer fácil y el día apenas empezaba. Mirando con un poco de desinterés a través de la ventana logró ver a la chica que desde que llegó a tomar un papel protagónico en las vidas de él y Natsuno, no ha hecho nada más que hacerlo sentir desdichado; Kaori sin esfuerzo le había ganado en este absurdo juego al que llamaban amor, un juego tan irracional pero que por alguna razón tenía millones de adeptos, ni siquiera le habían dado un tutorial para por lo menos saber cómo empezar; una total injusticia. Otro suspiro abandonó su cuerpo y si seguía así hasta su alma lo abandonaría, al pensar en eso el chico sólo pudo sonreír tristemente, esto era un drama donde dos seres luchan por el amor del tercero y obviamente uno de ellos no tendría un final feliz, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién es el antagonista de esta historia?

Las clases comenzaron, las matemáticas nunca fueron el fuerte de Tohru así que siempre ignoraba las enseñanzas del profesor, pero esta vez le puso toda la atención que no le había dado en años, el motivo de esto era simple, necesitaba distraerse y olvidarse al menos por unas horas de Natsuno, Kaori e incluso de él mismo. Las clases terminaron y se podría decir que, de todo lo que el profesor explicó sólo entendía el principio y después ni siquiera podía lograr captar lo que estaba diciendo, definitivamente las matemáticas no venían con él.

En el descanso no salió de su salón ya que corría el riesgo de nuevamente encontrarse con Natsuno o tal vez con Kaori, pero lo que no tenía pensado era que el chico del cual estaba enamorado lo vendría a buscar.

-Tohru-chan-se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Natsuno…-esto debía ser una broma, una especia de venganza o algo parecido porque no lograba concebir lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¡habían pasado semanas en las que Natsuno no se le acercaba o no lo veía y ahora cuando tiene que permanecer lejos de él, este se le aparecía por todos lados!-¿necesitas algo?-y con la sonrisa más falsa que sus labios podían formar, lo miró.

-si…-contestó seco-necesito a mi amigo-su respuesta fue fácil y sin dubitativos. A Tohru le sorprendió la respuesta del menor, no sabía que responderle realmente así que sólo asintió. Al ver que el castaño no le decía nada, siguió con la "conversación"-no sé lo que está pasando pero, no es normal.

-¿de qué hablas?-el mayor rogaba para que Kaori no se enterara de que Natsuno estaba con él, no era que le tuviera miedo, como era posible que le temiera a una chiquilla de 15 años, a lo que de verdad le tenía pavor era a las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca.

-hablo de…-suspiró, como odiaba expresarse, le era tan difícil-hablo de nosotros, de ti.

-escucha yo…

-¡Natsuno-san! Te he estado buscando por todos lados-Kaori se le acercó al nombrado. Tohru sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, si Dios se lo quería llevar ahora, él no tendría ninguna objeción-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dio una mirada rápida a Tohru que desvió la mirada a los puntos más interesantes del salón, tales como los rincones de este.

-estoy hablando con Tohru-chan ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contestó un poco más pesado que de costumbre.

-bueno porque también quiero hablar contigo-Kaori se sintió un poco incomoda por el tono que estaba usando Natsuno.

-¿puede ser en otro momento?-Natsuno frunció el ceño.

Tohru podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente, se estaba ahogando en ese lugar y debía salir de ahí.

-no puede ser en otro momento, Natsuno-san… tiene que ser ahora-Kaori bajo la mirada.

-pero Kaori…-Natsuno suavizó su voz.

-disculpen, tengo que salir-Tohru se paró de su asiento.

-espera Tohru-chan ¿adónde vas?-Natsuno estuvo por detenerlo pero Kaori lo detuvo a él.

-necesito tomar aire-les dio una sonrisa y desapareció del salón.

Natsuno decepcionado por no poder hablar con el castaño sólo suspiró cansado y se volvió a Kaori que aún lo sostenía de la camisa-¿de que querías hablar?

El castaño subió hasta la azotea de la escuela, era inusual para él que viniera aquí, pero así no lo encontrarían tan fácilmente. Inhaló todo el aire que pudieron contener sus pulmones, quería gritar, quitar toda esa desesperación y angustia que lo estaban pudriendo por dentro. Se preguntaba cuanto más duraría así ¿y si era mejor confesarse de una buena vez? Todo esto terminaría, obviamente no terminaría bien pero al menos se acabaría. El dolor se podría sobrellevar con el tiempo pero, ¿Cuánto le costaría olvidarse de Natsuno? Tal vez nunca lo haría. Cerró los ojos y sintió la brisa mecer sus cabellos, tomó otra bocanada de aire, era como si todo este tiempo no hubiera estado respirando. Para Tohru, esto era como estar frente a un jardín repleto de rosales y él, cual tonto ingenuo se enamoró de la rosa más grande y hermosa de todo el jardín sabiendo que esta era la que tenía más espinas. Ante la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba, el chico cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron las horas y las clases avanzaron hasta su término sin ningún altibajo, siempre había sido así, nada espectacular ocurría en el pueblo de sotoba. Una vida relajante se podría decir pero, no para ciertos adolescentes, entre ellos se encontraba una chica pelirosa que se estaba preparando para volver a su hogar.

-¡Megumi-chan!-se le acercó Kaori a lo que la chica sólo la ignoró pasando a su lado-¡espera necesito decirte algo!-corrió tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-se volteó a mirarla enojada encontrándose a la chica de pelo azabache haciendo una reverencia-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-quiero disculparme por mi actitud de la otra vez-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba.

-¿perdón, te escuche bien?-levantó una ceja incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-lo que hice no estuvo bien-desvió la mirada avergonzada-no quería decir todas esas cosas, no sé lo que me pasó, creo que… escuchar su conversación no me hizo bien-se encogió de hombros- ya sabes, a veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas.

-¿crees que con eso arreglarás todo? ¿Quieres que te diga disculpa aceptada y listo?-se rio irónicamente-realmente eres estúpida.

-sé que con eso no se arreglará nada pero al menos vine a disculparme-Kaori respiró hondo, no era como si quisiera arreglar sus diferencias con Megumi pero, tampoco quería ser la chica mala de la historia.

-vamos, ya di la verdad-la más alta se cruzó de brazos-Yuuki-kun no está aquí así que, no es necesario guardar apariencias ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-ah-suspiró-no quiero nada, sólo me sentí mal por mi comportamiento del otro día y me acerqué a ti para disculparme, así de simple, ¿tan difícil es de entender? ¿No será que la estúpida eres tú, Megumi-chan?-Kaori no quería insultar a la chica frente suyo pero, Megumi la exasperaba en varios sentidos.

-por supuesto que lo entiendo, no me trates igual que tú-dijo de forma severa, la mayor-lo que no logro entender es por qué ahora.

-porque… Natsuno-san y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión y me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta-la pelinegra volvió a mirar a Megumi-no me di cuenta de que te lastimé y de verdad lo siento-hizo una referencia nuevamente-pero, tú también dijiste cosas que me lastimaron.

-si pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que dije-la miró fríamente-además, no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, no soy la persona a la que le causaste más daño.

-¿te refieres a Tohru-sempai? Lo he estado buscando todo el día pero no lo encuentro.

-ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco lo he visto desde la mañana-concordó Megumi.

Tohru se dirigió a su salón a paso lento, iba a buscar sus cosas para luego irse a casa, se había despertado una hora antes del término de las clases y no tenía sentido asistir a ellas a esas alturas así que esperó a que terminaran. Cuando entró al salón estaba vacío y sus cosas estaban intactas, sólo se demoró dos minutos en guardar todo y ya estaba listo para irse.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Tohru se asustó un poco al escuchar la repentina voz, se giró para hacerle frente la persona que le estaba preguntando.

-Natsuno… pensé que ya te habías ido-sonrió

-no me contestaste-Natsuno estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta-te busqué por todos lados.

-estaba en la…

-azotea, lo sé-el menor le dio una mirada que Tohru no podía leer-pero quise esperar a que vinieras solo.

-lamento si esperaste mucho-se rascó la nuca-¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos?-el castaño se acercó para salir del salón pero Natsuno cerró la puerta tras suyo impidiéndole el paso.

-huiste de mi todo el día-el menor bajó la mirada-quiero saber el por qué.

Tohru se frotó las sienes, estaba atrapado y la única forma de salir era diciéndole la verdad o mintiéndole, comenzó a caminar por el alrededor bajo la atenta mirada del peliazul, su mente estaba trabajando el doble de rápido, tratando de encontrar una solución, desertó el mentirle ya que el chico se daría cuenta de inmediato, eso lo reducía a una sola cosa; decirle la verdad, y Natsuno no se iría de ahí sin su respuesta. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios, sólo tenía que confesarse y se acabaría todo, unas simples palabras, un gesto sutil y le pondría fin. Con todo el valor que tenía se volvió al menor, sentía como se le cortaba la respiración y todo su cuerpo temblaba, esto era más difícil de lo que imaginaba, detestaba estar en esta situación, aborrecía sentir tanto miedo y odiaba el tener que confesarse. Con un último respiro se acercó a Natsuno.

-Tohru-chan…-lo miró, se sentía un poco incómodo por la cercanía del castaño.

-Natsuno-la voz le tembló pero, no iba a dar marcha atrás, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo-la razón por la que he estado huyendo es…-su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar-es... es por…-no podía, esas malditas palabra que quería decir, no podía pronunciarlas si quiera, "_sólo unas palabras y se acabará"_ pensó con desespero pero, no lograba hacerlo. Así que sólo hizo lo que su corazón le dictó, cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de como respirar, Tohru tomó con ambas mano el rostro de Natsuno y unió sus labios con los del menor. Fue un beso casto, cargado de miedo y frío; Natsuno no le correspondió pero tampoco se alejó, estaba demasiado atónito como para hacer movimiento alguno. El castaño se separó a los segundos después, sintió como si le quitarán un gran peso de encima.

-Natsuno…-suspiró sin poder ver al chico a los ojos, ya que este estaba ocultando su mirada-yo te am…

-lo siento…- y sin más que decir, el peliazul salió del lugar sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Salió lo más rápido que pudo encontrándose a Kaori y Megumi, les dio una mirada rápida y siguió su camino.

-¡espera Natsuno-san!-Kaori lo alcanzó sosteniéndolo de la muñeca-¿te sucede algo?

-no…-se soltó del agarre de la menor-sólo necesito estar solo, nos vemos mañana.

-Natsuno-san…-Kaori se extrañó por la actitud del chico-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-tal vez se aburrió de ti-le dijo Megumi pasando al lado de ella y caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

-¡claro que no!-Kaori se puso a la par con la chica más alta.

-¡no me sigas!-dijo molesta la pelirosa.

-¡pero también tengo que ir a casa, además tengo que ir por el mismo camino que el tuyo!-alegó la menor.

-bien pero, no me hables en todo el camino.

-como quieras-y las dos chicas salieron de la escuela.

Tohru aún se encontraba en el salón, no se movió ni por un segundo, su mirada estaba pegada en la puerta, en aquella por la cual el peliazul salió y lo abandonó. Algo dentro de él se había roto, algo dentro de él había muerto, algo dentro de él… le estaba provocando un dolor inimaginable. Incontables eran las lágrimas que caían de esos orbes color miel, el castaño se había enamorado de la rosa más grande y hermosa del jardín, al querer cortarla, este se enterró todas sus espinas profundamente pero, no se dio cuenta de que, al avanzar a aquella rosa, se había enterrado las espinas de las demás; causándole un daño irreparable.

Al día siguiente, Tohru no se apareció por la escuela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y eso es todo por hoy! espero les haya gustado, trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto pero no prometo nada.<strong>_

_**perdón por mi demora y también futura.**_

_**hasta entonces se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_


	9. odioso dolor

**_hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo! como siempre lamento la demora U.U, es una lastima saber que hay tan pocos fics de shiki cuando es una serie hermosa, bueno no molesto más. disfruten de su lectura. _**

* * *

><p>Mentiría si dijera que no estaba confundido, tal vez fue un poco duro con él o tal vez simplemente le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto. No, por supuesto que tenía que darle importancia, después de todo, lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa y lo sabía de sobra. Natsuno sabía que todo iba mal pero, ¿Qué podría hacer? No podía volver el tiempo atrás ni tampoco creía querer retrocederlo; en fin, estaba confundido.<p>

-Natsuno-san-junto a él se encontraba la chica que supuestamente ama, entonces ¿Por qué estaba esa duda persistente en su acongojado corazón? ¿Realmente la amaba?-Natsuno-san, ¿me escuchas?

-disculpa… ¿Qué decías?-No entendía absolutamente nada, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí amaba a Kaori y todo esto era por ese maldito beso, ese estúpido roce que le hizo sentir miles de cosas que lo asustaban, oh sí, Natsuno Yuuki tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, del día en el que tenga que enfrentarse al castaño, porque aunque no lo quisiera, tenían una conversación pendiente, odiaba a Tohru en estos momentos y se odiaba a sí mismo por sentirse así.

-últimamente has estado, como ido…-la pelinegra lo miró preocupada, el chico no le había dirigido la mirada en todo ese tiempo-¿sucede algo?

-sólo estoy pensando en algunas cosas-respondió de forma monótona.

-y… se puede saber ¿qué tipo de cosas?-Kaori no estaba muy cómoda, Natsuno estaba distanciado y no tenía idea del por qué.

-cosas que carecen de importancia-que mentira. Miró por primera vez en ese día a la chica a su lado- vamos, ya van a empezar las clases-y ningún intercambio de palabras fue hecho.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había dormido, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor a excepción de los pequeños rayos de luz que atravesaban las cortinas de su habitación. Sus parpados le pesaban y la garganta le ardía, se sentía horriblemente enfermo, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para levantarse, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no podía mantenerlos mucho tiempo abiertos. Tohru se encontraba totalmente derrotado, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de lo ocurrido no quería más guerra, ya no; ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Sólo recuerdos, sueños rotos y los pedazos de un corazón destrozado. Un dolor palpitante en su cabeza no lo dejó descansar nuevamente, esto era bastante molesto, este dolor que yacía dentro de él, no le gustaba para nada.

Unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta, retumbaron en los oídos del castaño; con el poco de fuerza que tenía logró abrirlos para ver a su madre dándole una mirada llena de ternura y comprensión, miradas que sólo una madre puede entregar. Se acercó y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, posó su mano en la frente de su hijo.

-tienes un poco de fiebre-le dijo acariciando el suave cabello.

-ya pasará-contestó débil.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó con un tono dulce.

-no…

-debes alimentarte hijo, desde ayer que no comes nada, te prepararé algo que te guste-acarició su mejilla.

-gracias mamá pero, estoy bien-trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió, la angustia era más grande.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que estas bien? Tan sólo con mirarte sé que estas sufriendo-frunció el ceño-Tohru, dime que te pasa.

- ah-suspiró y se sentó con pereza-yo…

-se trata de Natsuno ¿verdad?-le dio una sonrisa cuando vio que Tohru la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-no lo supe, sólo lo intuí-le revolvió los cabellos-las madres tienen un sexto sentido cuando se trata de sus hijos, y bien, que sucede con tu amigo.

-yo…-el castaño apretó las sabanas nervioso, ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él?-estoy enamorado de Natsuno-Tohru estaba esperando alguna queja, un regaño e incluso rechazo pero jamás esperó sentir la suave mano acariciar su mejilla y la dulce mirada entregarle toda la comprensión del mundo-¿no estas enfadada?-preguntó tímido a lo que la mujer sólo rio un poco.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Estás enamorado ¿acaso eso no es la cosa más hermosa que le podría pasar a una persona?

-para mí no-sentenció el menor desviando la mirada-estar enamorado… es la peor cosa que me pudo pasar.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?-la mujer lo miró extrañada-¿sucedió algo con él?

-me… me rechazó-sus nudillos estaban casi blancos por apretar cada vez más las sabanas, no quería llorar pero, estaba roto por dentro-me rechazó, me rechazó…-repitió queriendo creer que lo que de sus labios salían eran sólo mentiras.

¿Cómo que te rechazó?-la madre de Tohru estaba preocupada, veía que su hijo dependía tan sólo de un hilo para caer en el tormento del llanto.

-yo… lo besé yél me rechazó-las lágrimas caían una tras otra, ya no podía controlarlas más-ni siquiera pude decirle que lo amaba-¿acaso esa era su voz? ¿Así se escuchaba totalmente quebrada?-que… a pesar de que… de que me rechazará, seguiría siendo su amigo…- no logró decir más, el desconsuelo lo estaba perforando por dentro, los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más fuerte y el dolor más dañino.

Su madre sin poder hacer más que abrazarle, trató de consolarlo, ayudarlo, querer hacerle sentir que no estaba solo pero, ella sabía lo difícil que era ayudar a una persona cuando esta, tiene el corazón roto.

-estas cosas pasan hijo-le acarició la espalda-son parte de la vida, el amor no siempre te va a sonreír pero, verás que después de todo este dolor, te compensará.

-si pero… nadie me dijo que sería tan doloroso-el muchacho abrazó a su madre como si de ello dependiera su vida, las lágrimas empezaban a irritarle la piel-si lo hubiera sabido, jamás me habría confesado.

-nadie puede decirte cuán intenso es el dolor hasta que lo sientes por ti mismo-cerró los ojos y suspiró-el tiempo curará las heridas, ya lo verás-le secó las lágrimas-no sigas llorando, te lastimarás la piel.

-he querido parar de llorar hace mucho tiempo pero no puedo-se calmó un poco, necesitaba ese abrazo-pero haré un último esfuerzo-y una pequeña sonrisa logró formar.

-¿por qué no intentas hablar con Natsuno? Al menos para no perder su amistad-le sugirió la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, un amor fraternal puro.

-ah-suspiró-necesito un poco de tiempo, aún me cuesta asimilarlo-Tohru había parado de llorar pero no se sentía mejor.

-está bien-le besó la frente y se dirigió a la puerta –baja cuando el almuerzo esté listo ¿de acuerdo?

Tohru suspiró profundamente y se volvió a recostar, esperaba que su madre tenga razón y que el tiempo lograra curar esas heridas que lo estaban matando.

Natsuno se sentía extraño, evidentemente Tohru no había ido a la escuela y no se extrañaba, él tampoco hubiera venido si estuviera en su lugar. Se sentía mal por haberle lastimado, al final de todo era su mejor amigo y no quería que eso cambiara, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar sus sentimientos, ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por el castaño?

-Natsuno-san ¿te sientes mal?-preguntó la pelinegra al ver que el chico apenas había tocado su comida.

-no Kaori-contestó cortante, ¿desde cuándo la chica junto a él se había vuelto tan molesta?

-s-si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo-bajó la mirada triste, ese no era el chico del cual se enamoró.

-no pasa nada...

-pero Natsuno-san...

-¡no me llames así! ¡Sólo él puede hacerlo!

Un silencio incómodo aplastó el ambiente en el que se encontraban los dos adolescentes, el peliazul le había gritado a Kaori haciendo que ella se asustará un poco, jamás le había gritado a alguien, jamás había perdido la paciencia como hizo hace unos instantes y jamás había sentido una enorme ansiedad por ver a Tohru y escucharlo decir su nombre, definitivamente algo iba mal.

-así que se trata de Tohru-sempai...

-no-desvió la mirada a un punto ciego.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-Kaori entendía perfectamente la situación, ahora estaba todo claro-¿al fin se te declaró?

-tú... sabías-Natsuno la miró con algo de asombro, así que Kaori tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo-¿cómo supiste?

-porque lo escuché hablar con Megumi-dijo algo insegura por cómo reaccionaría el menor.

-¿Shi-Shimizu también lo sabía?-que era esto, ¿un secreto a voces? Natsuno estaba molesto, él era el único que no sabía lo que estaba pasando con su mejor amigo, con el chico que ha tenido una amistad de años, con la persona que siempre ha estado a su lado y le entregó su amor pero, él lo había rechazado.

-entonces... ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?-Kaori tenía miedo de algo que inminentemente ocurriría.

-lo rechacé pero...

-¿te arrepentiste de hacerlo?-la chica dejo su almuerzo a un lado, ya no tenía hambre.

-yo... creo que...-Natsuno suspiró frustrado, cuando estaba con Tohru no tenía que expresarse tanto ya que el chico castaño lo entendía perfectamente, cuando estaba con Tohru... todo era mejor en la vida de Natsuno; recordó cuando el mayor le preguntó si había algo que lo amarrara a este pueblo, en esa vez contestó un talvez porque no tenía una respuesta clara pero, ahora la tenía-creo que sí-Tohru era el que lo amarraba a este pueblo.

Kaori respiró tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, una punzada en su corazón trató de calmar y un dolor trató de ignorar, el dolor de la ruptura.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-no lo sé-miró a los ojos de la pelinegra y vio la mirada adolorida de la chica, incluso diría que se parecía a la mirada de Tohru, ambas cargadas de angustia y pena.

-te daré un pequeño consejo Natsuno-san-la chica guardó su comida y se levantó-no hagas lo que crees que debes hacer, haz lo que realmente quieras hacer-sonrió y comenzó a alejarse pero se detuvo-no odies a Megumi-chan, ella ayudó mucho a Tohru-sempai, incluso diría que encontró un amigo en él como también Tohru-sempai encontró una amiga en ella... así que no la odies-y sin una palabra más que decir ni una mirada que compartir, Kaori dejó al chico que amaba.

Natsuno se quedó pensando el resto del día en lo que Kaori le había dicho, no había visto a la pelinegra desde aquella vez, le había hecho daño al igual que Tohru, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella y luego con Tohru pero, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería hacer? ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Tohru? ¿Lo amaba? Estas y mil preguntas sin respuestas se formularon en su cabeza sin dejar que se concentrará en sus clases, necesitaba poner fin a toda esta inseguridad, a toda esta angustia, a todo este dolor que tanto odiaba.

Las clases terminaron y los estudiantes regresaban tranquilos a sus hogares, Natsuno caminaba de forma lenta por los pasillos de la escuela, se detuvo frente al salón de Tohru, en ese lugar el castaño lo había besado y él le había pisoteado sus sentimientos ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Siguió con su andar y vio a Kaori salir de su salón, se veía más calmada que antes y eso tranquilizó al menor.

-Kaori-le llamó suave.

-Natsuno-san-aunque todavía le dolía la decisión de Natsuno, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar, concluyendo que esto era lo mejor.

-Kaori yo... lo siento-bajó la mirada apenado.

-si... también yo-lo miró con ternura, sí, esto era lo mejor.

-escucha...

-no tienes que darme explicaciones-le acarició la mejilla-no son necesarias.

-gracias-el chico la abrazó, Kaori correspondió con gusto, sabiendo que este podía ser el ultimo.

-gracias a ti-apretó su agarre-fui la chica más feliz por haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo-se separó-pero ahora es tu turno de ser feliz.

-espero que algún día me perdones-la miró a los ojos y supo que estaba bien, no podía curar las heridas pero calmó un poco el dolor.

-no tengo nada que perdonar-sonrió-seguiremos siendo amigos ¿verdad?

-por supuesto-devolvió la sonrisa.

-entonces ve y haz lo que tu corazón quiere.

-si...-una última mirada se dieron y sabían que todo había terminado bien.

Natsuno apresuró su paso, pasó de caminar rápido a trotar y de trotar a correr, necesitaba ver a Tohru, tenía que ver sus ojos y sentir esa mirada tan cálida que él le había quitado, se juró a si mismo que no lo volvería hacer, no le volvería a arrancar toda la calidez y el amor que tenía el mayor ni tampoco le provocaría más dolor. Aún no estaba seguro de si amaba a Tohru o no, pero sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Empujó a alguien sin querer y se detuvo para disculparse.

-Yuuki-kun-Megumi lo miró con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz porque el chico le había pedido disculpas por empujarla.

-Shimizu...-no tenía tiempo para esto pero, Kaori dijo que no la odiara y él iba a intentarlo-gracias-no dijo nada más y se fue.

-¡Yuuki-kun!-gritó la pelirosa para que la escuchara, sabía a la perfección a que venía ese "gracias"-¡no me des las gracias hasta que ese castaño idiota vuelva a sonreír como antes!-Natsuno sólo se volvió a verla por unos segundos y siguió.

Megumi sonrió, esto no era el tipo de cosas que haría ella pero, qué más daba, a veces todos necesitamos cambiar un poco. Kaori se acercó a ella, había visto la pequeña escena y se sintió feliz por la chica más alta; se preguntaba si la rivalidad que tenían podía convertirse en una amistad.

-entonces, ¿ya no me odias tanto Megumi-chan?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-la mencionada se volteó a verla.

-Natsuno-san rompió conmigo así que...

-no saques conclusiones apresuradas, te sigo odiando pero, te soporto más-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-bueno... al menos es un comienzo-dijo la pelinegra satisfecha.

Natsuno apenas podía respirar, tenía el corazón en la garganta pero no le importó, estaba ahí frente a la puerta de la casa de los Mutou, agradeció mentalmente que logró alcanzar el autobús y así no correr tanto. El adolescente recuperó un poco el aliento y tembloroso golpeó la puerta, esperó impaciente, tenía un nudo en el estomago, escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, estuvo pensando seriamente en huir pero no lo hizo, su corazón no quería eso.

-¡Nat-chan!-la hermana de Tohru siempre le había llamado así, no importaba cuantas veces le corregía, ella siempre terminaba por decirle ese apodo, era igual de terca que su hermano, el chico peliazul sonrió ante este pensamiento, definitivamente necesitaba ver a Tohru.

-hola Aoi, ¿esta Tohru-chan?-la pregunta quedó en el aire cuando vio al castaño acercarse a la puerta, se veía bastante mal, sus ojos hinchados y con ojeras pero, lo que le dolió más a Natsuno fue su mirada totalmente apagada.

-Natsuno...-el castaño lo miró algo sorprendido, no estaba listo para enfrentar al menor.

-Tohru-chan...-el menor no podía despegar los ojos de esa mirada tan tormentosa que tenía Tohru-necesitamos hablar...

El ambiente era incomodo, la angustia se estaba haciendo sofocante y la tortura se estaba convirtiendo cada vez, más insoportable, lo odiaban, ambos chicos odiaban el maldito dolor que los estaba quemando por dentro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>espero les haya gustado, escribo con mucho amor para los lectores! :D <strong>_

_**espero subir pronto el otro capitulo pero no tengo muchas esperanzas XD**_

_**hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_


	10. odioso amor de verano

_**Hola! he vuelto con el capitulo más romantico de este fic y también el ultimo. si han llegado a este punto de esta historia, los amo con cada parte de mi corazón. **_

_**bueno sin molestar más los dejo con su lectura**_

* * *

><p>-entonces... ¿de qué querías hablar?-dijo Tohru cabizbajo.<p>

Los dos adolescentes se encontraban sentados en una banca cercana a su casa, ya estaba oscureciendo y por alguna razón, estaba empezando a hacer frío, Natsuno se frotaba los brazos en busca de un poco de calor, esto lo notó el mayor de los dos y le entregó la chaqueta que llevaba en ese momento.

-gracias-Natsuno rogaba para que el castaño no se diera cuenta del repentino rubor que empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas; se puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros e inconscientemente olió el perfume de esta, no se había dado cuenta antes pero, Tohru siempre usaba la misma fragancia, se preguntaba si se podía volver adicto a su olor.

-Natsuno escucha...- el castaño empezó a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo-si se trata sobre lo del otro día...-tragó seco, esto era muy difícil para él-sólo olvídalo ¿está bien?

-ese no es el problema-contestó el más bajo con voz tranquila.

-sé que arruine todo con ese estúpido beso, yo...-se rascó la nuca nervioso sin escuchar lo que decía el chico a su lado-no debería haberlo hecho, lo siento.

-¿te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?-Natsuno lo miró a los ojos miel del mayor, quería ver esa calidez otra vez, esa mirada que lo acogía y lo abrazaba.

¿Qué?-preguntó algo confundido. Esta situación era incómoda, no sabía a donde quería llegar el más bajo.

-ya sabes… sobre el beso-el chico desvió la mirada avergonzado, Tohru siempre le entendía a la perfección ¿por qué ahora estaba como si fuera un extraño?-¿te arrepientes del beso?

Tohru suspiró cansado, esta tensión era abrumadora ¿se arrepentía del beso? Esto era una pregunta con respuestas divididas, por una parte, pudo sentir la suavidad de esos anhelados labios que quería probar hace años ¿cómo podía arrepentirse de haber concedido uno de sus mayores deseos? Y por otra, sí se arrepentía, porque sabía que aquel gesto condenaría su preciada amistad.

-no lo sé-contestó con sinceridad, bajó la mirada incapaz de sostener la de Natsuno.

-yo…-se detuvo pensando bien en lo que iba a decir-yo no me arrepiento…. No me arrepiento de ese beso-concluyó, estaba rojo como un tomate y la verdad es que ya le deba igual si el castaño se daba cuenta o no.

-Natsuno… no entiendo-esto era demasiado, ¿estaba escuchando bien o era un retorcido juego de su mente?

-desde que me besaste yo…-¿enserio? ¿Realmente tenía que decir todas estas cosas vergonzosas para que el idiota a su lado lo comprendiera?-no he podido dejar de pensar en… en ti.

El mayor sin creer lo que estaba oyendo, se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos, esto era demasiada presión en tan sólo un rato. Natsuno exasperado por la actitud de su amigo se levantó y lo hizo parar para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, tarea que el chico de ojos miel le era difícil de realizar.

-¿quieres dejar de actuar como un niño? Esto es importante Tohru-chan-el chico frente suyo no tenía ni idea de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el menor para poder expresar sus sentimientos.

-pero Natsuno… realmente no entiendo-lo miró haciendo un pequeño puchero, estaba muy nervioso y Natsuno sabía de sobra que él en situaciones así, era casi, inútil-ayer me rechazaste y ahora dices que no puedes dejar de pensar en mi-una tristeza le invadió-no…no juegues con mis sentimientos por favor-su voz se escuchó casi en un susurro.

-¡no estoy jugando con ellos!-bien, por segunda vez en el día se encontraba gritando-¡ni siquiera logro entender los míos!-el más bajo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Tohru mientras sus manos se aferraban a su camisa-yo…rompí con Kaori.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-¿habían roto por su culpa? Dios, ahora aparte de miserable se sentía culpable.

-porque…-Natsuno no miraba a Tohru, no tenía el valor de hacerlo-porque… porque creo que me gustas-dijo apenas audible, pero el castaño lo había escuchado a la perfección y ahora se encontraba atónito, ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía al peliazul aferrado a su pecho, no podía ver su rostro pero, podía decir que estaba totalmente sonrojado. Era una pena, porque se estaba perdiendo una vista muy linda.

-¿lo dices enserio?-acarició los cabellos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro-¿Natsuno?

-si…-se separó para poder mirarlo a la cara-por alguna razón, cuando no estás conmigo, me siento vacío y no me gusta; como tampoco me gusta que no me hables, tampoco soportaba verte tan cerca de Shimizu… me irritaba-estaba hablando rápido, esto era señal de que se encontraba igual o más nervioso que el otro adolescente.

-a eso se le llama celos-decía el mayor refiriéndose a lo último, de la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en su dulce rostro, paso a ser una divertida, Natsuno era muy adorable, en especial cuando decía todas esa cosas con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

-cállate, déjame continuar-dijo molesto pero, Tohru sabía que en el fondo, no lo estaba-quiero… tenerte cerca de mí y que sólo tú digas mi nombre, porque… yo…-se podría decir que Natsuno estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis emocional al decir todas esas palabras y sentirlas a la vez-soy un desastre sin ti-miró al chico frente suyo y admiró la hermosa sonrisa que le daba en ese momento, ya no había dolor en esa mirada, sólo había felicidad y amor.

-Natsuno…-el castaño no podía sentirse más dichoso, la tristeza que lo hundía había desaparecido y ahora estaba siendo reemplazada por la felicidad más grande, unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, abrazó al menor y no lo quería soltar nunca más, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, el castaño rompió en llanto.

-no llores idiota-correspondió el abrazo-estoy harto de hacerte llorar-dijo Natsuno mientras le hacía pequeños masajes en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-descuida-se separó secando sus lágrimas-esta vez estoy llorando de felicidad-le sonrió a lo que el peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa, había olvidado lo reconfortante que era esa calidez que sólo Tohru le podía entregar.

Tohru tomó el rostro del más bajo con ambas manos, acarició sus mejillas mientras le sonreía, Natsuno lo miraba expectante, esperando el siguiente paso. No iba a admitir que estaba ansioso por juntar sus labios con los del otro y sentir esas miles de emociones que sintió con el beso anterior. El castaño se acercó cada vez más al rostro del peliazul, sus narices rozaban y sus alientos se mezclaban; podían sentir el constante bombeo de sus corazones agitados por la emoción.

-te amo-susurró rozando sus labios, sin esperar un segundo, sin esperar a que se detuviera el tiempo sólo para ellos, sin esperar a que sus cerebros reaccionaran y asesinaran el momento y sin esperar que la vida les diera otra oportunidad porque esta ya era perfecta, unieron sus bocas destruyendo la odiosa distancia que había entre ellos; y con ese acto, con ese hermoso gesto supieron que nada les faltaba, que estaban completos y que aquel beso era perfecto.

Al separarse sus miradas se encontraron, ya no había nerviosismo ni miedo y la tristeza había muerto hace tiempo, lo único que quedaba en esas cautivantes miradas, era uno de los sentimientos más puros, más profundo y más magnifico. Sus miradas sólo podían entregarse amor.

-Tohru-chan-dijo suave, ya no sentía frío pero se quiso quedar con la chaqueta de su amigo aunque tal vez ahora era más que su amigo-también te amo-le costaba mucho decir esas palabras pero necesitaba sacarlas de su interior, después de todo, esos eran sus más sinceros sentimientos. Sonrió al pensar que hace sólo un rato no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ahora tenía todo claro.

Natsuno pasó la noche en la casa de los Mutou, Tohru insistió a que el menor durmiera con él y así lo consiguió. Se encontraban en un silencio cómodo, el castaño miraba hacia la luna con un sonrisa serena, por fin tenía todo lo que quería y con eso se refería al chico peliazul que tenía abrazado a su pecho-¿Natsuno?

-mmhm-el menor estaba a punto de caer a los brazos de Morfeo de no haber sido interrumpido por el más alto.

-¿Qué somos ahora?-preguntó mientras acariciaba la espalda.

-no lo sé-contestó con voz apacible-¿Qué quieres que seamos?-se acercó más para acomodarse mejor en el pecho del chico de ojos miel.

-quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos y también que seamos los mejores novios-le besó la frente, Natsuno soltó una pequeña risita-¿de qué te ríes?

-nada… sólo que eres tan cursi-sonrió mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

-bueno soy todo un romántico-dijo con orgullo-descansa.

-buenas noches Tohru-chan.

-buenas noches Natsuno-y sin poder más contra el cansancio, Tohru cayó rendido a la merced de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>El calor infernal estaba volviendo a sotoba, ya habían pasado unas semanas de lo ocurrido entre Tohru y Natsuno y también de que todo el pueblo supiera que estaban saliendo, esto ocurrió por la culpa del mayor al no aguantar sus ganas de querer besar a su novio, a pesar de estar en la escuela. Se encontraban en el pasillo y en ese momento no se encontraba nadie o eso creían, ya que a penas de rozar sus labios escucharon un chillido que provenía de un pelinegro que se veía bastante horrorizado por presenciar aquel acto, en cuanto salió de ahí puso el grito en el cielo de que Tohru y Natsuno eran novios, por supuesto, Natsuno quería matar a Masao pero Tohru como siempre tan amable lo convenció de que lo dejara en paz. Ahora los dos tórtolos se encontraban en la escuela disfrutando de su descanso.<p>

-¡Megumi!-el castaño abrazó a la chica-es bueno verte.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me abraces?!-se separó al instante del mayor.

-hola Shimizu-la saludó Natsuno, a pesar de que no le caía muy bien, era amiga de Tohru y ha aprendido a tolerarla.

-hola Yuuki-kun-contestó sonrojada.

-no intentes coquetear con Natsuno-le dio una sonrisa pícara-es mi novio.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡y no estaba coqueteando con él!-protestó la pelirosa.

-está bien, tranquila-la calmó el castaño-¿ya te sientes mejor de tu resfriado?

-si…gracias-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡buenos días!-saludó Kaori sonriente.

-buenos días-saludaron los dos chicos mientras Megumi sólo asentía con la cabeza.

-te ves muy feliz hoy-dijo Natsuno dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso es porque pasé todos los exámenes y hasta ahora soy la mejor alumna de la clase-decía la chica orgullosa.

-felicidades Kaori-chan-le sonrió el mayor de todos.

-gracias Tohru-senpai pero, al que deberían felicitar es a Natsuno-san, después de todo el me ayudó en los estudios-Kaori estaba muy agradecida del chico peliazul, sin él tal vez ni siquiera había podido pasar el primer examen.

-bueno, Natsuno es un buen profesor-Tohru recuerda que fue porque Natsuno le empezó a enseñar a Kaori, estos empezaron a salir y había comenzado su tortura, todo por ese odioso amor de verano pero, si no hubiera sido por él; no estarían en la situación actual donde él y su Natsuno estaban juntos, ni tampoco tendría de amiga a Megumi. Al final le debía mucho a ese pequeño amor veraniego.

-bien acabó el descanso-decía Megumi alejándose del resto-nos vemos.

-espera Megumi-chan, voy contigo-la chica se despidió de los dos adolescentes y siguió a la pelirosa.

-¿para qué me sigues? Vamos en clases distintas-decía molesta la pelirosa a lo que Kaori sólo sonrió.

-nosotros también debemos ir-sugirió Natsuno mientras avanzaba.

-almorzaremos juntos ¿verdad?-preguntó Tohru mientras caminaba al compás de Natsuno.

-por supuesto-sonrió, sonrisas que sólo le regalaba a su novio-bien debo ir a clases-estaba a punto de irse pero la mano del castaño lo detuvo.

-Natsuno…

-¿Qué pasa?

-te amo-Tohru amaba cuando el menor se sonrojaba al escuchar esas palabras.

-y yo a ti-el peliazul le dio un beso rápido y se fue a su salón hecho un tomate.

-"_realmente es lindo"_-pensó el mayor mientras se encaminaba a su salón.

Si le preguntaban a Tohru que es lo que iba a hacer con su vida, él no tenía idea ¿le preocupaba? Por supuesto que no, no perdía el tiempo en pensar en el mañana cuando estaba viviendo su presente, lo único de lo que sí estaba seguro era, que en su futuro Natsuno estaría a su lado y eso. Era el mejor futuro que podría imaginar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>y con esto doy por finalizado este fic, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el final. debo decir que estoy satisfecha con esto.<strong>_

_**sin más que decir.**_

_**se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡gracias por leer!**_


End file.
